The Pharaoh's Desire
by Chanel101
Summary: Jamie has moved to Battle City to live with her grandpa. What happens when she meets the Moto brothers and finds out that she is more connected to them than she thought...especially Yami
1. Chapter 1

**Readers/Diclaimer: **Ok so I wanted to break tradition and write a Yu-Gi-Oh story. I've been working on this story on the side for a little while and I hope you guys enjoy it =) I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, just my imagination =)

**New Life Begins**

We open our story on the morning of July 12. The sun is shining brightly giving the Earth a chance to show off it's beauty. It's a fine day for flying, especially for Henry Daniels. He was an older man with grey and white hair and soft blue eyes. He was kind of heavyset but was very strong for his age. He isn't the sight of our story though. Standing next to him is our main character, his sixteen year old granddaughter, Jamie.

She wasn't very tall but she had daring Icy blue eyes with a gentle face that made most people stop and stare. Her hair was long, stretching to the middle of her back in waves. It was shiny and dark brown giving her the look of a enchanting princess. Her skin was fare and clear, smooth as a baby's bottom. She had a skinny body along with a plump chest and matching bottom that led to long slender legs. It was true, she was what every man dreamed of, but Jamie knew better. She was waiting on the right guy. A great man who could take good care of her and show her the life she always dreamed of.

"Smile Jamie," her grandfather told her. "Battle City isn't so bad I promise."

She sighed, thinking about the terrible things that occurred previously to this day. Her father had died when she was a child leaving her mother to take care of her. Unfortunately for her, her mother wasn't the greastest of mothers. She would stay out all night, leaving Jamie to fend for herself, bring guys into their home late at night, and even proceed to sleep with them while Jamie was in the room.

Not wanting to take care of Jamie any longer, she called Henry, her husband's father, to take care of her. Jamie was happy to get out of the situation, but it hurt knowing that her mother was so willing to just get rid of her. What kind of mother is that?

Jamie finally cracked a smile for her grandfather, not wanting him to be upset with her. When he smiled in return, she felt a sense of relief. The two of them boarded the plane at eight thirty that morning. Jamie spent most of her time reading a book she had bought with some money she saved up. Her grandfather was busy looking at a map of Egypt. She wasn't too sure what that was all about, but she didn't bother to ask him.

When they finally arrived in Battle City, they caught a taxi which led them through the town. "That's where you'll be going to school on Monday." Henry said to her as they passed by the enormous high school. Jamie looked at it feeling a knot form in her stomach. She saw a few girls wearing long sleeve pink jackets and blue pleated skirts.

"Uniforms? Are you serious?" she asked.

He laughed, "Just as I suspected, you didn't have to wear those in America did you?"

She shook her head, "No, we just wore our normal clothes."

"Well all the schools around here are private schools so you have to wear them." he told her.

Jamie rolled her eyes in disgust, "Oh boy, what else is different here?"

He smiled, "You'll have your own room."

Jamie gasped with excitement. "Really? I've never had my own room before."

Henry smiled, happy to see the lovely smile that had finally formed across her face. She was gorgeous, precious flower that he swore to protect.

"I really hope you enjoy living here Jamie. I know it's a new adjustment for you and I hope we can build some type relationship from it."

Jamie looked at her grandpa, "Of course, I already love the atmosphere here. Everyone seems so cheerful."

He smiled with a slight nod, "Yes they are."

Nearly five minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of a tall glass building that enticed Jamie's eyes. As she was slowly getting out of the car her eyes traveled up the the building until a gleam of sunlight blinded her eyes.

"How far up do we live?" she asked Henry who was getting her luggage for her. He handed one of the bags to her and signaled for her to follow him inside. Jamie simply couldn't wait to see what it looked like. She was already awestruck about living in the city. There were so many tall buildings, many places to shop, and plenty of people who were around her age. She felt as though she could truly start over here.

On their way to the elevators, she spotted a game shop of some sort near a small candy shop in the lobby. There was an elderly man standing behind the counter smiling at them. He ahd on green overalls with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it. his hair was grey and white like Henry's but he had purplish eyes and wrinkled skin.

"Grandpa, who is that?" Jamie asked.

Henry looked towards the game shop and waved at the man with a friendly smile. "That's Solomon Moto. He's the game shop owner and our next door neighbor."

Jamie smiled, "that's cool, maybe once I', settled in I'll go introduce myself."

"That's a splendid idea darling. His grandson's should be home from school by then."

Jamie smirked slightly. "Grandson's?"

"Yes, he has two grandson's he takes care of. Their names are Yugi and Yami." He told her as they stepped onto the elevator. "Yugi is the younger of the two and Yami is the older one. I think he's a year above you or something. He's a fine young man though, but very mysterious."

Jamie sighed, knowing what he was getting at. She had just moved there and she wasn't about to start dating just yet. Still, she would be lying if she told him that she wasn't interested. The fact that he said Yami was mysterious had already caught her attention. Most of her previous boyfriends had a mysterious air about them that always seemed to bring her to her knees in appreciation. She loved a challenge…

The apartment complex turned out to be more that what she hoped for. There was a large sitting area with a decent coffee table and a flat screen TV on the wall. There was also a big white plush couch in front of the coffee table and a love seat adjacent to that one.

The kitchen was a little smaller but was much bigger than the one in her previous home. She was even more shocked to see that there was another level in the complex, where the bedrooms and bathrooms were.

Jamie had immediately fell in love with her bedroom. It was painted her favorite color which was Lilac. There was a large queen sized bed in the corner of the room that was covered with white sheets, decorated with purple flowers. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a decent sized lamp and an alarm clock. On the other side of the room was a white desk and a chair against the wall. Upon the desk sat a laptop and a printer all hooked up and ready to use. Next to the desk was a full body mirror, next to a closet door.

"Is this big enough for you?" Henry asked as he sat her bags down.

She smiled as she looked around. Her eyes stopped when she spotted some balcony doors at the end of her bed. Gracefully she made her way to the doors and looked at the view of the city.

"It's perfect grandpa. I love it." she said.

"Good, Solomon and his boys helped me get it together for you. Make sure you thank them."

Jamie smiled and then walked up and hugged her grandfather. "Thanks so much this really means a lot to me."

"No problem darling. Now I'll leave you alone so you can get settled. I trust you won't need any help with that."

Jamie giggled, loving his sarcasm. "No I believe I'll be fine. I'll let you know if there;s anything that I need."

"Alright dear. Oh and your school uniform is in the closet hanging up. Try it on so we know if you need another size."

Jamie groaned not really wanting to try it on but she knew she would just have to get use to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crew**

"Come on Yugi! I want to hurry to your grandpa's shop so I can get some new cards!" Lexi yelled. Alexia Wheeler was her full name. She was a tall blonde haired, brown eyed girl with a pretty face like Jamie's. She had an older brother named Joey who was very protective of her.

"I'm coming Lexi, I'm just waiting for my brother to come out of the school. You know he's always last." Yugi said.

At 14 years old, Yugi was the shortest and youngest amongst his friends. He had blonde bangs with spiky hair that had red and purple streaks. His older brother, Yami, was mainly a taller more mature version of his smaller half. His voice was deep and smooth like velvet. The girls loved hearing him talk simply so they could get senses ensnared. He also wore a look in his eye that some people just couldn't figure out. Around his neck he wore thick chain that held onto a mysterious artifact. It was gold and shaped like an upside down pyramid. On the front there was an ancient symbol of which Yami had little knowledge of.

"Goodness Yami, must you take forever to leave school every day?" Lexi asked when Yami emerged from the school.

He smiled coolly, "Sorry Lex, I was getting a few books from my locker that I needed for a project."

Oh you mean the one that Mr. Ashford assigned?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "I've decided to do mine on this Millennium Puzzle grandpa gave to me. What are you two doing yours on?"

Lexi shrugged, "I'm not too sure what to do, at first I was going to do a joint project but I don't have a partner."

Yugi's face lit up, "You could do yours with me. I know I'm going to need help with the topic I picked."

"Which is?" Yami asked as they began walking home.

"I'm doing mine on the origins of duel monsters." Yugi said with a big smile.

Lexi gasped, immediately thinking of ideas. "That's a great idea Yugi. We should go to the library sometime this weekend."

"Yea definitely, and maybe we should bring our new neighbor." He responded.

Lexi looked at them slightly confused. "What happened to Mr. Daniels?"

"Oh nothing, his granddaughter just moved in with him today." Yami said. "We're supposed to show her around or something."

"Well that's cool, finally another female I can have a conversation with. It's tough being around you two, Tristan, and my brother all the time."

Yami and Yugi laughed, It was true, Lexi had been the only female in their group for years and the guys constantly used her as the butt of their jokes.

"How old did Mr. Daniels say she was?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "Sixteen,"

"Oh yea that's right. I hope she's pretty, it sure would be nice having a pretty face living just next door to us." Yugi said.

"Indeed it would." Yami said with a smirk. He had just gotten out of a relationship two months ago and had ended it since the girl was hell bent on trying to get with his enemy, Seto Kiaba.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "You two and girls…I swear."

The two boys laughed, "Sorry Alexia, we can't help that our hormones are constantly going crazy."

"Yugi I totally get that, but don't forget that you have a girlfriend already. It's Yami's here who needs one."

Yugi sighed thinking about his precious Mallory Kiaba. The two of them had started dating over a year ago behind her older brother's back. If Seto knew his greatest rival's little brother were seeing his little sister, it would only cause trouble. Like any other brother, Seto was very protective over Mallory. He owned Battle City's most prestigious company, Kiaba Corp and was a very powerful young man in more ways than one. His rivalry with Yami started when he defeated him in a huge duel monster's tournament in which Yami was crowned the new King og Games.

"I don't need a girlfriend Lexi, girls only get in my way." Yami said.

Alexia gasped, "Excuse me? What makes you say that?"

"it's simple, if I developed feelings for any female it would make me soft, just like you Yugi." He said.

"Hey, I'm not soft Yami…I just know that Mallory and I have true love. Something you wouldn't know anything about."

Yami grunted to himself simply wondering why his friends always pushed love into a conversation. As far as he was concerned no girl would ever be able to handle a man like himself. He had too many secrets and none of them would keep a woman close to him.

Alexia parted ways with her two comrades a few minutes later. She lived in a building not far from theirs and had just realized she had chores to do.

"Joey will kill me if I don't come straight home. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow." She told them.

"Ok girl, see ya tomorrow." Yugi said.

She waved them good-bye before crossing the street and heading further downtown. As for Yugi and Yami, they entered their building shortly after. Their grandfather, Solomon, was busy sweeping the floors when they walked in.

"Oh hello boys, how was school?" he asked with a cheerful grin.

Yugi shrugged, "Same old, but we've got a project to do by the end of the month."

"Really? Do you guys have your topics?" he asked.

The two boys nodded in unison.

"Well that's good." He told them as he placed the broom against the wall.

"Did Mr. Daniel's granddaughter get here yet?" Yami asked, hiding the slight anticipation in his voice.

Solomon smiled, remembering the sight of the little beauty living next door to them. "Oh yes she got here an hour ago. Maybe you two should go introduce yourselves." He suggested as he began wiping down the glass cases that held the duel monster's cards he sold.

Yami sighed, "I will later. For now I want to get a head start on my project."

"Oh come on Yami, we have all month to do that project." Yugi said.

"That's how procrastination starts Yugi….I'll see you later." Yami said as he turned and left the game shop.

Yugi shook his head, not certain why his brother was suddenly becoming distant. Did he know this girl or something? With a quick wave to Solomon, Yugi decided to go greet his new neighbor. He was determined to see what she was like and possibly make a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers:**Hey guys, just letting you know I won't be updating the other stories until Saturday because I have my Certification Exam tomorrow morning and I need to study. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter and wish me luck =)

**A Little History**

Soft music played from the laptop as Jamie slid on her pink jacket over her school uniform. To her surprise, it looked really good on her. The blue pleated skirt stopped a few centimeters below the middle of her thighs, showing off her long creamy legs. The long sleeved pink jacket hugged her waist just right and tucked her breasts together perfectly.

"I guess this isn't so bad." She said as she fixed her long brown locks over her shoulders.

"Jamie! Sweetie will you come down here for a second?" Henry yelled up the stairs.

She sighed, "I'll be down soon grandpa!"

Quickly she changed out of her uniform and put on some pink Capri's and a white tank top. She then put on a long sleeved black jacket that had her name spelled out on the back in pink letters and brushed her hair over her right shoulder. After taking a glance in the mirror, she slid her feet into her white bunny slippers and headed downstairs. She wasn't sure what was going on until she saw Henry sitting in the living room with a young spiky haired boy. He was shorter than her with a bright expression on his face upon seeing her.

"Jamie, this is Solomon's youngest grandson, Yugi." Henry explained as he gently placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Jamie smiled and then went to shake Yugi's hand. "Hello, its nice to meet you."

Yugi smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too…man you sure are pretty."

Jamie blushed at his comment. It had been awhile since she was last complemented on her looks although she knew she was a beauty. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He responded, "So are you excited about living here?"

She shrugged, "A little I suppose…I am a little nervous about school though."

"Oh don't be, everyone there is pretty much nice to each other, well except my brother and Seto Kiaba."

"Seto Kiaba? Who's he?" she asked as they made their way to the couch to sit down. For some reason, Yugi found himself feeling nervous at how close she was to him. There was definitely something about this young woman that made him excited on the inside. He didn't know her that well but he was sure that she was something special.

"Uh-Kiaba is this jerk that owns the Kiaba corporation here, but don't worry about him. If he messes with you I'm sure Yami won't mind stepping in to help you."

Jamie laughed, filling the room with her gentle voice. Yugi's heart seemed to warm as she giggled. He couldn't understand why she made him feel this way. "Who's Yami?"

"Oh that's my older brother." He answered. "He and Seto don't get along very well but you'll see that later in school."

She sighed, "Don't worry about me, if that jerk messes with me I'm sure I'll be able to handle myself."

"Strong willed I see…fascinating. None of the girls around here are like that." He said.

Jamie smiled, "Well I guess that's a trait I picked up from living in the United States."

The pair talked for what seemed like hours. Henry watched them from the kitchen, happy to see that Jamie was able to make new friends so quickly. It was almost as if they had known each other for years. He could already see that Yugi was going to be a constant visitor.

"Hey would you like to come meet my grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Jamie smiled, "Sure…what about Yami?"

Yugi chuckled, "He probably won't come out of his room or let us in for that matter. He always seems to keep to himself for some reason."

She shook her head, "Typical guys…always staying closed in and cut off from the rest of the world."

Yugi laughed, "I guess you're right about that."

Together they got up from the couch and headed for the front door. "Grandpa I'll be right back. I'm going to meet Mr. Moto."

"Ok dear." Henry said with a smile. He hoped that Yami would be as nice as Yugi was. He granddaughter had already been through enough hell and didn't need someone else trying to break her spirit.

"Grandpa! I brought him another stray!" Yugi yelled when they walked into his apartment. Their apartment looked a lot like hers but the steps were on the opposite side. Solomon sighed heavily as he got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. Yugi was always bringing home stray animals he knew they couldn't keep. He would ground him for sure this time. Yami, who had heard Yugi's announcement also sighed and got up to listen to his brother get in trouble.

"Yugi, what have I told you about…oh hello there," he said, caught off guard by the blue eyed angel standing in his living room.

"Hi," she said nervously as he approached her and shook her hand. "I'm Jamie Daniels."

The sound of Jamie's angelic voice seemed to have an effect on Yami as he cracked open the door to his bedroom. She sounded as sweet as a bell and he wondered if she looked as sweet as she sounded.

He smiled at her, "It's really nice to meet you Jamie, I'm Solomon."

"It's a pleasure sir." She said.

Solomon smiled, "Well it's going to be nice having a new neighbor like you around. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Once again Jamie found herself blushing. "Thanks sir."

"Grandpa don't flirt with my new friend." Yugi joked. "Anyways this is our place and I'm sure you'll be welcomed to visit at any time."

Jamie smiled loving how nice everyone seemed. Yugi then grabbed her hand and started walking her towards the steps. "See ya later grandpa, I want to show Jamie my room!"

Solomon smiled as Yugi basically dragged Jamie up the steps. Hearing them coming, Yami closed his door and went back to his desk. He didn't have time to meet new people…or so he thought. The moment Jamie passed his room, his millennium puzzle lit up and his heart skipped a beat.

As for Jamie, her heart too skipped a beat upon walking by Yami's door. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at his door.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked her.

She glanced at him and then at the door, "Uh…nothing…I thought…nevermind."

Yugi, who had sensed a slight disturbance when they passed the door, wondered if she felt it too. Instead of trying to get her to say something about it, he just took her hand and led her to his room. She wasn't sure what it was she felt but she knew it was something oddly special. In some ways she felt as though she was being called to that room by some unseen force.

"Jamie are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

She glanced at him as he opened the door to his room and turned on the light. "Oh yes I'm sure. I'm still getting use to being here that's all."

"Oh…ok then. Here's my room." He said as they stepped into the spacious room. He had up different posters of monsters, but one seemed to caught her eye immediately when she saw it. Over Yugi's bed was a poster of a man wearing all purple and holding a staff of some sort. She wasn't sure why, but she felt safe whenever she glanced into the man's eyes.

"Um who is that?" she asked.

Yugi smiled, "Oh, that's my favorite guy in duel monsters…The Dark Magician."

She smiled, "He seems very powerful."

"Oh he is," Yugi said as he shut his door and dropped his book bag on the floor. "Here, take a look."

She nodded as he handed her a book full of descriptions for the duel monsters. She read the article on the Dark Magician finding his origin to be from ancient Egypt. He was the sole protector of the daughter of King Anubis, Jamieha.

"Interesting." She said as she sat down on the bed. "Is this book true?"

Yugi nodded, "Heck yea. The game of duel monsters was derived from a game that was played in ancient times over 5,000 years ago. A great pharaoh used these monsters to rule the world and keep the bad guys in their place."

She nodded suddenly finding herself fascinated by what she heard. "Wow. You seem to know a lot about this Yugi."

"Yeah. My grandpa educated Yami and I on it." he explained as he took a seat in his computer chair.

"Cool…" she said as she closed the book and sat it on his bed. Yugi watched her intently wondering what could be on her mind. She seemed very down about something, and almost scared to open up to him. Whatever it was, he wasn't about to pry it out of her. He knew that when the time was right, she would tell him more about herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at First Sight**

Yami sat in his room completely puzzled by the reaction of his puzzle. "Well…I do have a report to do…maybe I can start out by looking up what just happened." He said. "This thing never lights up for other people…"

He hopped on his computer, looking up information on the puzzle. About a few short moments later, he came across an article that caught his eye. At the top of the article was a picture of an ancient Egyptian Princess. She had fare skin with long brown hair flowing down her back and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful, even more so than most girls in his town. He started reading the article and came across the answer he was looking for only a few moments later.

"Interesting…it says that this puzzle is connected to the Pharaoh and that of the one he loved." He read out loud. He glanced at the princess's picture again and saw a locket around her neck. It was gold and heart shaped, with a small millennium symbol on it. Could it be another millennium item? He sat back in his chair thinking about the visitor that was in Yugi's room. For some reason, something was telling him to go meet her…There had to be a reason it lit up when she walked past and he was going to find out why.

**Yugi's Room**

"So what do you like to do for fun Jamie?" Yugi asked her as he got up and pulled out his pajamas for later.

She shrugged, "Well I use to cheer back in the states. Do they have that here?"

"Oh definitely. In fact, cheer try-outs start next week if you were interested." He told her.

Jamie nodded before sensing the presence of someone else coming to the door. She looked over her shoulder towards the door just when a knock sounded.

Yugi sighed, "Come in Yami!"

Jamie kept her eyes on the door as the knob turned and the door slowly opened. Yami slowly peeked his head in and almost stopped breathing upon seeing the blue eyed angel sitting on his younger brother's bed. She resembled the princess in the picture almost as if they were sisters. Her body was just as luscious to him…Every ounce of her had him completely paralyzed. When she smiled at him, his heart once again skipped a beat.

As for Jamie, her heart seemed to beat a little faster upon looking into his purple tinted eyes. He was definitely a taller more mature version of Yugi, but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her want to be close to him.

"Come on in Yami…she's not going to bite you." Yugi said.

Yami didn't even glare at Yugi as he came in. His eyes stayed glued to the beautiful maiden in front of him. Slowly he pushed the door closed and then walked up to shake her hand.

"Uh, hello…I'm Yami." He said.

His voice made her smile even more. It was deep yet smooth, bringing chills to her spine. When their hands met, they both felt something that seemed to shoot through both of them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Yami, I'm Jamie." She said.

He smiled, loving the way she said his name. He then glanced at Yugi who had this peculiar look on his face. He had seen his brother react to beautiful women before…but it was nothing like this. The way he looked into her eyes was almost as if he had seen the most precious flower in the entire world.

"So, you're from America huh?" Yami asked as he took a seat next to her.

She nodded and ran her hand through her hair, "Yea, I am."

"That's cool, I've always wanted to visit the States…" he said with a smile.

Jamie frowned and looked down at her lap. "I like it here better already."

"Why?"

She sighed as painful memories clouded her mind. "Let's just say things aren't all that great over there…"

"Ah, I see." Yami responded.

"Could you guys tell me more about this place? I'll admit I'm still a little nervous about being here." She said.

Yami smiled, "I would but showing you would be more fun."

"Hey!" Yugi said as an idea filled his head, "Why don't we show her around tomorrow? Lexi and I are going to the Library anyways."

"That's a great idea," Yami said. "I have a lot of research to do for this project."

"Project? What's it on?" she asked.

Yami lifted his puzzle which slightly glowed, "I'm doing mine on this."

She gasped recognizing the artifact around his neck, "Is that the millennium puzzle?"

Yami looked at Yugi and then at her, "How did you know that?"

She smiled, "I've read about the millennium items in a book back at home. I never once thought that they were real."

Yami was somewhat intrigued by her slight knowledge of the millennium items. He had never met anyone other than family members that knew of these items.

"Well they definitely exist because I've got one." He said.

Jamie smiled, "Is it really true what they say? You know…about the items having powers?"

Yami smiled and looked at the puzzle as it glowed, "Yes it's very true. Maybe once I finish my project I'll learn how to use the magic."

Yugi chuckled, "Well it seems to be reacting to Jamie for some reason…I've never seen it glow before."

"Yeah me neither…not until you came here." Yami said.

Jamie sighed, "Well I'm not too sure what that's about but at least you know it works."

Yami smiled, imaging holding her in his arms. It seemed like the more he found out about her, the more connected he felt to her. Even now he could see through those sparkly blue eyes that she was hiding a lot of pain. For some reason, he felt the need to restore the joy she truly had, the need to protect and look after her….to be there for her.

"_I've got to get away from this girl…"_ he thought to himself.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jamie, I'll see you tomorrow morning for that tour." He said.

She nodded and waved him good-bye before deciding to return to her apartment.

Later on that night after Yugi walked her back to her place, the girl found herself a whole lot more comfortable being in this new town. She had two new friends already, a lovely place to live, and a slight interest in a boy. She blushed to herself before walking up to her room. Yami seemed to remain on her mind all the way up until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Yami hopped into the shower thinking about the gorgeous maiden next door. He wasn't too sure why but she had managed to do what most girls couldn't do…capture part of his heart. They had just met and she was already stuck in his mind. He couldn't help but think that maybe she was here for a reason…a reason they both would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sneaky Villan**

Jamie and her two new friends headed out that following morning. Yami couldn't help but keep a smile on his face. Jamie was more beautiful and interesting to be around. When the sun hit her face he instantly found himself imagining what it would be like to have her, hold her…feel her…

"So Jamie how much do you know about the Millennium Items?" Yugi asked.

Jamie shrugged, "Just what I read in the book I have."

"Do you mind if I borrow it? It could really help with my project." Yami asked.

"Sure, I'll give it to you when we get back from sightseeing." She told him with a soft smile.

He smirked at her, "Awesome."

She wasn't sure what it was about Yami but her attraction to him seemed to grow almost tremendously since the night before. She had never been more attracted to anyone than him and she wasn't sure if it should scare her or not.

A few short moments later, the three teens arrived at Alexia's house. Her and Joey were standing in the lobby of their building waiting when they walked in.

"Hey there guys, I see you brought along the new girl." Lexi said with a smile. She found herself feeling a little jealous of the brunette standing with the Moto brothers. She was as pretty as a rose with an unmistakable charm to her soft smile. It had to be the blue eyes that brought it all together for her.

Jamie stepped up and shook Lexi's hand, "Hi, I'm Jamie, you must be Alexia."

"Yep that's me, and this is my brother Joey." She answered as she pointed to the blonde haired boy standing next to her.

Jamie looked at Joey with a smile. He was much taller than everyone else with his brown eyes and cool facial expressions. He was very skinny too, but Jamie could tell that he was no laughing matter. This kid was a fighter for sure and rarely ever lost.

"How's it going?" he asked her as he eyed her features.

"I'm good, pleased to make your acquaintance." Jamie responded.

Joey chuckled, "I'm glad you came, now my sister has a girl she can hang with instead of bothering me all the time."

They all laughed, "Awe come on Joey, you know you love hanging with me. I make things fun and interesting."

Joey rolled his eyes before they landed back on Jamie, "If interesting means drawing on my face while I'm asleep then I'm not interested…"

They all laughed again, except Yami, who had seen Joey's eyes traveling all over Jamie's body. He couldn't explain where it came from, but anger quickly grew in his heart at the sight of his friend looking at Jamie in that manner. Then again…could he blame him?

Jamie found herself feeling more and more part of their little group as the day went on. She felt as though she had known them her entire life and was just returning for a visit. After the library, the small crew went out for some pizza where they met up the last guy of the gang, Tristan.

"Dude, you are always working nowadays," Joey told Tristan as he seated them in a booth.

"Well I always work so I can save up some money Joey, you know I must please the ladies."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Gosh…here we go…"

"What Lex? I mean I can't help that all the ladies want me. Who could deny this face?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Your face might be cute but your ego is way off."

Everyone roared with laughter even Yami who normally only smiled at jokes. Alexia immediately noticed that slight change in him, but decided not to bring it up.

"Oh boy another girl to bring me down…anyways what will you be having? The usual?"

"Yep, two large pizzas and cokes for everyone. Don't worry Jamie, I got you." Yami said with a wink.

"Huh? Yami's paying for the girl? This is new…" Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "I'm only doing it because she didn't know we were coming here. Therefore she didn't bring money…"

"Clever boy." Joey said, "Next he'll be telling us that she's an ancient princess reincarnated or something."

The girls giggled, "Calm down guys, Yami's just being nice to our newest friends here. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks Lexi," Yami said.

After about an hour of eating and chatting the group decided to go for a walk around town so Jamie could get a feel for the place. The group was so into their conversations that they hadn't even realized that someone was watching them….someone who was actually very far away.

"Hahaha, so she has finally arrived here in Battle City…" he said as he watched Jamie through his crystal ball. The tall man with long white hair, tan skin, and a gold eye in the spot where his right eye should be, watched the group through his gold eye as if he was there with them. "Watch her closely Moto brother's…for little Jamie will soon belong to me."

He laughed darkly thinking about how his latest plan was about to be unfolded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Readers: **Ok I've added my own millennium item to the story. Hope you all enjoy it =)

**Special Package**

"It's so beautiful out here." Jamie said when the group stopped at the pier in the city. It stretched out over a crystal blue ocean that met up with the horizon in the distance. The sun was setting as they gazed out at it. The sky had an orange glow that illuminated everything in sight.

"I take it you've never seen something like this in America?" Lexi asked.

Jamie frowned slightly but quickly recovered with a smile, "Oh…I have just not off of the TV."

Lexi nodded, somewhat understanding where she was coming from. The five friends spent more time talking before deciding to call it quits.

"Did you enjoy the tour Jamie?" Joey asked.

She smiled at him, "Oh yes I really did. Thanks so much for showing me around everyone."

Yugi smirked, "No problem."

"You know, this is a big place so if you ever need to go somewhere, I'd be happy to walk with you." Yami said.

Jamie nodded as the others snickered behind him. In Lexi's mind, Yami was definitely attracted to Jamie and seemed as though he would do what he could to gain her heart.

As they all went their separate ways to go home, Yami couldn't help but want to ask Jamie what her frown was all about.

"She looked so sad…even in that small moment I can see that she was in a lot of pain. What is she hiding?" he said in his mind. As those thoughts ran through his mind his puzzle once again began to glow.

"Interesting." He said.

Jamie and Yugi looked over their shoulders at him, "Wow….it's glowing again."

Yami held the gold object in his hands, looking at it sharply as he tried to suppress his thoughts. As they started to fade, so did the glow from the puzzle.

"That's very weird." Yugi said as he smiled at Jamie, "Ever since you arrived here that puzzle has been going haywire."

Jamie sighed, "Is that a bad thing? I didn't mean to break it."

Yami glared at Yugi, angry that he actually made her believe she had done something wrong. He then stopped himself from saying anything that could hurt his younger brother's feelings.

"_What is wrong with me? I've never cared about any female like this before!" _he said to himself as he slowly glanced at Jamie. _"Maybe it's her beauty…no…it's something else…but what?"_

"I'm sorry Yami." Jamie said.

Yami snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, "No need for the apology. I think it's broken at all."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, "I think it reacts when I have a strong feeling about something or when I'm deep in thought about certain things that could be true."

"That could be it." Yugi said. "Maybe you can find some facts in that book Jamie has."

Yami agreed and then the two boys continued escorting Jamie back to the building.

**Jamie's Apartment**

"Wow…I love what you've done with this room. It's very elegant." Yami said when he walked into Jamie's room.

She couldn't help but feel extremely nervous about him being in her room. She turned on her lam[ with a smile, "Thanks I love the color you guys painted it."

"Well we weren't sure what color to paint it at first so we picked this one. I'm glad you like it."

Jamie nodded and opened her bottom drawer, searching for the book on ancient Egypt.

"So, are you doing this project all by yourself?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yea, I figured it would be the best way to go….you know how tough it can be to rely on someone else to do their part."

"Oh of course." She said as she pulled the thick book from her drawer. "Here it is, I hope it's helpful."

He smiled and went to take it, only to lightly brush his hands on hers. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, both feeling the chemistry building between them.

"Thanks, this is perfect….hey Jamie?"

"Yes?" she answered.

Yami looked out of her window, not able to keep a straight face. "Since you start school on Monday…I was wondering if you would like to be my partner for the project."

Jamie giggled and then sat down on her bed. "I thought you wanted to work alone?"

"I-I did…until a few seconds ago."

She laughed again, "You're so funny, but I'd love to help you out."

Yami's face lit up with excitement, "Cool, well I guess I should get going…uh, see ya tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said as she got up and walked him to the door."

"Jamie!" came her grandfather's voice from downstairs.

She sighed, "Coming!"

"I'll walk down with you," Yami said, clutching the book in his arms.

When the two of them made it downstairs, Jamie's grandfather was standing by the door with a smile on his face.

"What's up granp's?" she asked.

"It looks like you've got a package my dear. Don't tell me your mom actually thought about you for once."

Yami wasn't sure what that meant until he remembered the sadness in her eyes earlier that day. Could that be why she seemed so sad?

Jamie giggled and took the small package from her grandpa. She was surprised by how heavy it seemed to be.

"Weird, why would mom send me anything." She asked as they all walked to the kitchen.

"Actually there isn't a return address so maybe it isn't from her after all." He grandfather said.

Yami did know why, but his puzzle had began to glow and slightly tug itself towards the package. He held onto it, making sure not to let go. "Strange…it seems that my puzzle is being drawn to that package. Why don't you open it up so we can see what's in there."

She sat the package on the table and took a seat in front of it. For some reason she felt a strange pull towards it before she even opened it up. What could it be?

"Alright…here goes nothing." She said as she slowly began to tear open the wrappings and then opened the cardboard box it's self. Inside was a gold box with the millennium symbol on top of it. Yami gasped as his puzzle glowed even brighter than before.

"Interesting, I wonder who could have sent this to you?" Henry asked.

Jamie shrugged feeling completely lost at this point. "Mom has never bought me anything expensive like this before so I know this wasn't from her."

"Hold on, my puzzle came in a bigger version of that box…open it up." He said with a smile.

Jamie nodded and slowly opened the box. Inside she found a gold, heart shaped locket with the millennium symbol embroidered on the front.

"Can it be…" Henry said.

"It is…The Millennium Locket, but who could have sent it to Jamie?" Yami asked.

Jamie shook her head. "I'm telling you, I'm not certain. This is a rare item and legend has it that only the heir of the Pharaoh's true queen could wear it….or even touch it for that matter."

Henry smiled and tried to reach for the locket. The minute his fingers became too close, the locket glowed and shocked him. He jumped back shaking his hand from the sudden numbness he felt, "Interesting…"

"Very…why don't you try to touch it Jamie?" Yami said.

She shook her head, "No way, what if it hurts me?"

Yami glanced at the locket and then back at her. He remembered that in the picture of the princess he saw on the Internet, she too was wearing that very necklace. "Trust me…it won't hurt you."

Jamie looked into Yami's eyes feeling as though he knew what he was talking about. She slowly reached out for the locket and was surprised when she was able to touch it.

"Amazing…." Henry said. "Absolutely stunning! My granddaughter is able to touch the rarest millennium item!"

She glanced at her grandfather before trying to put it on. Once again, the locket had no reaction to her whatsoever. In fact, the moment it rested on her neck, the clasp disappeared, sealing it to her forever.

Yami smiled, "That's really something…maybe we can do our project on both of these."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah…we could."

Henry smiled, "Well I don't know about you two but I'm completely stunned by this project. I've got to make a few calls to my fellow researchers about this."

Jamie and Yami watched at Henry left the room both of them, with new questions on their mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**First Day of School**

Jamie's first day at the new school went ten times better than she thought it would. She ended up making new friends and learned to play a popular game, called duel monsters.

"So far, my brother is the best duelist around. Even Seto Kiaba had trouble beating him." Yugi explained to Jamie.

She glanced over at Yami who was sitting on the other side of the room. He was so quiet and almost seemed to be avoiding the group.

"That's cool." She responded. "Does he always sit far from everyone at school?"

Lexi sighed, "Yeah he does. I'm not too sure myself what that's all about but at least he does acknowledge us during class or even at lunch."

"What are you rugrats doing over here?"

The group looked up and saw their enemy, Seto Kiaba.

Lexi rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed with his sight but deep within her heart she knew her true feelings for the tall and handsome man standing before her. She would do anything to be with Kiaba, but unfortunately he was too conceited to even consider being with a girl like herself…or so she thought.

"We're minding our own business Kiaba, something you should try and learn."

His eyes narrowed at her before glaring into the pair of eyes he had never met before. They were ice blue, sitting upon an angelic face of an angel. "Pardon me, but let me introduce myself…I'm Seto Kiaba." He said as he shook Jamie's hand.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Daniels." She responded not wanting to be rude.

"Jamie huh? Well what's a beautiful girl like you doing with losers like these?" he asked her.

"Say what!" Lexi snapped in anger. Seto looked at the anger in Lexi's eyes, the intensity of them secretly turning him on. He liked making her mad more than anyone else in the group. She had the same attitude as himself…which made her a challenging woman.

Seto chuckled, "You heard what I said. Jamie doesn't belong with over here in the loser section."

Jamie's eyes narrowed as she sat down her cards down and stood up. Yami, who had been listening to the small altercation, glanced over to see what was happening.

"I think I'd rather be here in the loser section than in the asshole section you crawled out from."

The group couldn't believe their ears. No one had ever spoken to Seto Kiaba like that before. Even Seto himself was shocked that a girl…A GIRL, had stood up to him in front of everyone.

"How dare you!" he said. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes I do, you're a big jerk who doesn't deserve one ounce of my time or any other female for that matter. Now do me a favor and move it before you really tick me off…"

By now, the entire class had been in shock by Jamie's remarks to the billionaire standing in front of her. Seto's younger sister, Mallory looked with a hidden satisfaction as Jamie told her brother off. In her eyes, it was about time that someone had put him in his place. He was a jerk to everyone including herself.

Seto balled up his fists and slammed them on the desk. He then leaned down and got in the sixteen year olds face. "Alright girlie, if that's the way you want it, then fine. You'll regret having me as an enemy, mark my words."

"Leave her alone Seto!" Yami yelled as he stood up from his desk. "Back off or else."

Seto laughed, "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll deal with you myself. I've already beaten you three times in duel monsters, and I won't mind adding shoving my fist down your throat next!"

The entire class erupted into "ooooo's" making Seto feel even more embarrassed than before.

"Whatever…just watch your step little girl."

Jamie eyed Seto down as he walked towards the door to head to lunch. Once he was gone, the class clapped including Mallory.

"Dude you two rock!" Mallory said. "I've never seen anyone stand up to my brother like you two just did."

Jamie smiled, "I'm so sorry that you have to live with a creep like that."

"Oh trust me, I do what I can to stay away from him…I'm Mallory by the way." She said as she approached Jamie and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mallory." Jamie said with a smile.

Yugi cleared his throat and stepped up and hugged his secret girlfriend. "How are you?"

"I'm good…still waiting on a time we can hang out without getting caught."

Yugi smiled, and directed her to another section of the room where they could talk in private.

A few moments later, the teacher walked in ready to start the second half of class. During the class, Yami couldn't help but continue to gaze across the room at Jamie. He loved the glow that the sun gave her long brown hair as he hit it through the window. Those gorgeous eyes pierced his very soul with every blink and twinkle. As for her skin, it looked like soft marble…so clear and vibrant. All those things together made his blood boil with lust and delight….but it was her lips and perfect smile that sparked the true feelings within his heart.

After school the group headed their separate ways to do homework.

"Uh, Jamie, would you like to come over to our place? I was going to continue to work on the project if that's alright." Yami asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jamie couldn't believe her ears…he actually wanted her in his room? "Uh sure, just let me grab my laptop first and I'll be over."

Yami smiled as they split up after stepping off the elevator. She wasn't sure why but she felt real excited about working on the project with Yami. He seemed like a very smart guy and willing to get things done fast. Still, part of her wondered what his real intentions were when it came to her. She noticed how quick he seemed to defend her at any given time. "I wonder if he's got a crush…" she said as she changed her clothes and got her stuff so they could do their project.

"No way…why would he like me. He barely knows much about me." She said to herself. She glanced in the mirror and was shocked to see her locket glowing. In all honesty, she had forgotten that it was even around her neck. She gently touched it with a soft smile. It looked beautiful on her…almost as if it was made for her. As she looked at it closely, she noticed that there was some small hieroglyphics written on the back of it. To her surprise, she found that she could read it as if it were pure English.

"To Jamieha, Love King Atem." She read it out loud. The locket suddenly glowed even brighter and clicked before slowly opening up. She gasped as it slowly opened in her hand and the glow slowly disappeared. What she found inside almost scared her to death. It was a picture of a woman and a man sharing a romantic kiss. To her horror, the woman looked a lot like herself…and the man…looked like Yami. She stared at the picture for a moment longer before closing it abruptly.

"I've got to show Yami this…no…he might think it's a fake…" she said as she grabbed her stuff. She didn't know what to do about the picture inside the locket but telling Yami about it was out of the question…at least for now…


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening Up**

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in," Yami said as he finished straightening up his bed. He had no idea why he was going through the trouble of cleaning up his room. He had never cared about how it looked before but today seemed different.

Jamie stepped into the room with a smile on her face, but nothing but worry in her mind. The picture in the locket scared had her shaken up. The odd resemblance of herself and Yami made her wonder if this was all a trick or pure coincidence.

"Just have a seat anywhere you like," he said with a smirk, loving the fact that she was actually in his room.

She took a seat on his bed and opened up her laptop next to her. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a little information he had already found on the artifacts.

"The book you let me borrow was very insightful, Jamie." He said as he turned around in his chair and handed her the papers filled with notes.

"Wow, you've already done a lot of research." She said as she got comfortable on his bed. He smirked as she bent her legs in Indian style. Grudgingly he fought off the rated R thoughts that were invading his mind.

"Yes I have. I thought that maybe getting the project done now would be a better thing to do since we have a month to do it. I don't like to waste time."

She nodded and began tying up her hair. He watched her with silent passion in his heart. It was then that he noticed the troubled look in her eyes and the forced smile she had on her face. Maybe something was wrong?

"Jamie? Are you ok?" he asked.

She glanced at him as she finished fixing her high ponytail. "oh…yea I'm alright." She lied, "I guess I'm kind of shaken up about what happened at school."

Yami raised an eyebrow at her, not believing a word she said. "You handled that situation rather nicely in my opinion…are you certain that's what's bothering you?"

She sighed, not being used to people who could read her emotions so easily. He waited for an answer from her, but when none came, he simply got up and went to sit next to her. She tried not to blush, but him being that close to her made her nervous inside. She couldn't tell if it was a good feeling or something else.

"Jamie, I wanted to ask you something a few days ago." He said calmly. When she looked up at him, he continued, "When we mentioned your mom to you…you seemed very sad…what was that all about if you don't mind my asking."

The question slightly caught her off guard, but she did find it nice that he remembered that. The subject of her mother wasn't exactly something she wanted to talk to others about, but he seemed just fine.

"Me and my mom don't exactly have a great relationship." She said. "When I lived back in the United States…my mom and I had a nice life at first…"

"At first? What do you mean?"

Jamie looked down at her lap wondering if it was safe to tell him the secrets of her past. Sure they weren't bad secrets, but they caused her so much pain. Yami sensed her hesitation and that alone told him everything he needed to know.

"Jamie I won't tell anyone anything you want to tell me. As long as you're in this room, anything we talk about will stay between us."

She smiled slightly and wondered, "_How was he able to tell what I was thinking? This guy is truly something special…"_

She straightened herself up, "Promise?"

He nodded and then rubbed her back, "I promise."

"_He sounds so sincere…" _she thought to herself. _"I guess it's safe to talk to him about things…it would sure make things so much better."_

She uncrossed her legs and moved a little closer to him. The sudden closeness to her warm body made Yami hold his breath.

"_My God…she's intoxicating…" _he said in his mind. _"What do I think I'm doing, having her in here all alone like this?"_

Jamie took a soft breath and then began her story. "My mom got caught doing prostitution and selling drugs…she also left me in the house alone a lot…"

Yami's eyes widened, "Wow Jamie, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Jamie nodded, "It's alright…things got worse when she started bringing guys over to the house. One of them hit me before and nearly forced himself on me."

"And what did your mom do?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back.

Jamie sighed as a tear fell from her eye. Her sudden look of heartbreak took him off guard and made him slightly upset for her.

"She didn't do anything…she called me a liar and a dirty slut…"

He sighed heavily. The thought of anyone hurting her made his blood boil with anger. "It's alright Jamie; at least you're here now where no one can hurt you."

Jamie smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Yami, I've never actually had anyone to talk to about all that."

He chuckled, "Well now you do…come on, let's get our work done."

She nodded as he got up to return to his desk. It had been nice to have someone to listen to her story. For once she actually felt as though someone truly cared, besides her grandfather. The two teens continued to work on their project for another hour, while being watched secretly by an evil entity.

"_Awe…it looks like Yami has an interest in my little victim," _The tall man said as he swirled his glass of wine in his hand. _"Yes…these two will make the perfect couple for my little plan….keep protecting your little flower Yami…for soon her soul will belong to me forever!" _

Who was this evil man and what did he want with Jamie and Yami?


	9. Chapter 9

**Taken**

"Alright Jamie! That was an awesome move!" Lexi said. It had been a week since Jamie moved into Battle City, and already the gang felt as though she had been a part of them the entire time. They were gathered together at her house for a little Friday night get together. Jamie was getting some practice with her duel monsters skills, playing with Yugi while the others all sat around and watched.

"Thanks Lex, I've been practicing a lot on my own lately." Jamie said as she waited for Yugi to take his turn.

Lexi smiled, "Well you're doing a great job with this."

"Not that great." Yugi said as he called forth his dark magician. Jamie gasped knowing she had just lost the duel.

"Darn! I almost had you!" she said.

Yugi laughed, "That's true. If I wouldn't have pulled my dark magician this turn, you probably would have won, but great job any way."

She smiled, "Thanks Yugi."

"I've been meaning to ask you, where did that locket come from?" Joey asked. "It looks pretty ancient."

Jamie looked down at the locket that rested just above her bosoms. "Actually I'm still not sure who sent it. I've been doing research on it though."

"Find anything out that could help you understand what it is?" Yami asked.

She smiled, "Well…like my grandfather told us, it was worn by a princess in Egypt almost 5,000 years ago."

"A princess? That's cool." Lexi said. "Did you ever find out what her name was?"

She nodded, "Princess Jamieha,"

"Ah yes, I've heard of her." Henry said as he came into the living room with a tray of sandwiches. "Princess Jamieha is the daughter of King Anubis."

"Anubis? You mean the Egyptian Lord of the dead?" Yami asked.

Henry nodded and sat the tray down on the coffee table. "Legend has it that King Anubis and the Pharaoh didn't see eye to eye…however when the Pharaoh laid eyes on Jamieha things only got worse."

Jamie moved up onto the sofa, sitting next to Lexi. "Why?"

Henry took a seat in his rocking chair and clasped his hands together. Everyone got comfortable, ready to hear the tale Henry was about to tell.

"As the story goes, Princess Jamieha and the Pharaoh, Atem met in the marketplace one sunny afternoon. At first, Jamieha was about to ignore him and go back to her palace, but something about him seemed to draw her closer to him."

"I wonder what that was." Yami asked, thinking about how close to Jamie he seemed to be.

Henry smiled, "No one knows, but the Princess started sneaking out late at night whenever her father would be in his chambers with his concubines. She would take one of his horses and ride across the desert to Atem's kingdom."

"So was he the one who gave her the locket?" Lexi asked.

"Indeed he was…the very same night she gave herself to him."

Joey smirked, "When you say that…do you mean they…did the deed?"

"Joey!" Lexi said. "Must you keep your head in the gutter all the time?"

Henry laughed, "Well in this case your brother is right Alexia. The Pharaoh and Jamieha couldn't resist each other's charms for too long. So on the night her father left for a great battle, she went over to his kingdom once again and allowed him to make love to her."

"That sneaky girl…how could she do that to her father?" Joey asked.

Yami cleared his throat, "He didn't treat her like he should have right?"

Henry nodded, "Bingo. King Anubis only cared for one thing and one thing only, to be the number one king in the land. Most of the time, he acted as though his daughter wasn't even a part of his life…which is why she became eloped with the Pharaoh."

"Did Anubis find out about them?" Jamie asked, feeling as though she knew the answer to the question.

Henry looked into his granddaughter's eyes, seeing a slight fear in them. "I think you know the answer to that question Jamie…for a few weeks later the princess's doctor informed the King that she was with child."

Jamie shivered, thinking about the punishment the princess must have endured.

"Did she tell her father the truth?" Yugi asked.

Henry sighed, "Not at first…he figured catching her with the person would be better so he pretended to be sleeping one night and followed her to the Pharaoh's kingdom. When he saw her kiss Atem, he boiled with rage and challenged Atem to a duel."

"Let me guess, if Atem won, he would be able to marry the princess?" Lexi asked.

"Not necessarily…you see before he challenged the Pharaoh he had him bound in thick chains…forcing him to watch as he stabbed his daughter to death."

Jamie gasped, "That's terrible! How could he be so cruel?"

He shrugged, "No one really understood that for sure, but when Atem witnessed the loss of his beloved princess, the power of the Millennium puzzle activated. They dueled valiantly but it was the Pharaoh who came out on top. As soon as he won, he used the power of the puzzle to send his soul to the shadow realm, where he became The Lord of the Dead."

Yugi sighed, "Man that sucks…"

"But there's one last thing. Anubis vowed that one day he would return and take over the world once more."

Yami sighed, "Well I doubt he's had any luck lately…"

Everyone laughed before reaching for a sandwich. "So Mr. Daniels, do you think Anubis could return from the shadows?" Joey asked.

"Maybe with the proper text. So far Anubis's tomb hasn't even been found."

Jamie touched the locket wondering when it would be a good idea to tell them what she saw inside of the locket.

"You ok Jamie?" Yugi asked her.

"Hm?" she said as she came out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm alright…just thinking about the story."

Henry looked at her, "Have you been able to get that thing off yet?"

"No such luck…" she said. "I don't understand why it binded itself to me. I'm not princess that's for sure."

Yami smiled, "Maybe not, but you are a princess to those around you."

Jamie blushed as Lexi smiled, "Awe listen to Yami over there. Putting the moves on her already and in front of her grandfather? Smooth move Yami boy,"

They all laughed including Henry. They spent a few more moments talking to each other before deciding to head out for the day. Jamie hugged everyone including Yami who nearly tensed up being that close to her. They locked eyes for a moment before he turned and headed out the door with Yugi.

"Hey Jamie, I've got to run to the store downtown real fast ok?" her grandfather said as he grabbed his coat.

She nodded, "Ok grandpa, I'll probably still be awake when you get back."

"Alright dear," he said as he kissed her forehead. He then noticed the look of wonder still on her face. "What's the matter honey?"

She sighed, "It's about this locket…"

"What about it?" he asked.

I picked it up from her chest and squeezed it in her hand. "I think I'm the only one who can open it."

He raised his eyebrow, "Have you tried already?"

She nodded, "A few days ago I did…"

"Amazing…"

She shrugged, "What's amazing about it?"

"Well rumor has it that only the true descendant of the princess herself can open that locket and wield the power inside." He told her. "What was inside when you opened it?"

She sighed, "Just a picture…of Jamieha and Atem but I think the picture is a fake."

"Why?" he asked.

Jamie fell silent and then opened the locket so he could see it for himself. He put on his glasses and examined the picture closely.

"My, my, my…this is no fake Jamie." He said with a smile. "In fact it doesn't surprise me that these two just happen to resemble you and Yami."

Jamie blushed, "Why doesn't it surprise you?"

"Well…that puzzle is binded to him and the locket is binded to you…on top of that, it's no secret that he fancies you."

Jamie rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh please…"

"You know its true Jamie. I think you should give him a chance." He said as he turned to leave. "Just think about it."

Jamie nodded as headed out the door. Once he was gone, she went upstairs and took a nice hot shower. She gave her grandfather's words some thought as the hot water ran down her body. Yami was definitely a hot guy but she still wasn't certain if they could truly be more than friends just yet. The emotions were already there but she wanted to build a closer relationship before they could go further.

Meanwhile, while she was taking a shower, two men dressed in all black had cornered her grandfather while he was leaving the building. The first guy placed him in a full nelson while the other covered his face with a cloth full of chloroform. As soon as Henry was unconscious, they dragged him into a dark alley and searched him for his apartment keys. As soon as they found them, they headed inside of the building for phase 2 of their master's plan.

As for Jamie, she was in her room blow-drying her hair when the evil crooks came into her apartment. She had no idea anyone was even there until she turned off her blow-dryer and started getting dressed in her pajamas. She slipped on her light pink shorts and white t-shirt, ready to climb into bed before she heard a thud from downstairs.

Thinking it was her grandfather, she headed downstairs to bid him goodnight only to get snatched up by one of the crooks. She started to scream but the other man placed a cloth over her mouth just as he did her grandfather. Jamie kicked her legs as much as she could but the chemical in the cloth made her feel extremely weak and drowsy. Soon she was completely unconscious.

"Man, that was easier than I thought it would be." The first guy said as he laid the sleeping beauty down on the couch and started to tie her arms and legs together.

"Yes it was, Keith…what do you think Pegasus is going to do with her?"

Keith shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I think that locket has something to do with it. Anyways, just leave the tape and letter like he told you to and let's get her out of here before someone comes."

The other guy nodded as Keith finished tying Jamie up and hoisted her over his shoulder. Before leaving the building they made one more stop in front of Solomon's door and left a letter addressed to Yami. Shortly after, the two of them left taking a defenseless Jamie with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stepping Up**

Yami was awakened that next morning by the sound of Yugi's panicky voice as he pounded on Yami's door.

"Yami! Yami wake up! It's an emergency!"

Yami sighed heavily, not wanting to break away from his dreams of being with the lovely Jamie. She was all he could think about nowadays and whenever he did think about her, it made his heart sore.

"Yami!"

Yugi's older brother gritted his teeth together. "What could Yugi possibly want this early in the morning?" he thought to himself as he kicked off his sheets and got up to answer his door. The second he opened it up, Yugi grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the bottom of the stairs where two policemen were questioning Solomon Moto.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as he stepped off of the steps.

Solomon looked over his shoulder at his grandsons, before turning back to the officers, "Excuse me for just a moment gentlemen."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other before their grandfather approached them, "Listen boys, Jamie was kidnapped from her apartment sometime last night."

The boys gasped at the same time, not believing the news they had just heard.

"She was kidnapped! But by who!" Yami asked feeling a mixture of fear and anger.

Solomon sighed, "That's what the police are trying to figure out. Do you two have any idea who may want to hurt her or Henry?"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, "No. As far as we know they are the sweetest people you could ever meet." Yugi said.

Solomon nodded, "Just as I thought, well you two might want to go upstairs until I get these men out of here. I'll be up when I'm through here."

The boys nodded before heading up to Yami's room.

"Man, this sucks. I wonder who could be behind this." Yugi said.

Yami sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk. "I don't know but whoever it is won't get away with this. We've got to help her!"

Yugi's face lit up, "You're very enthusiastic about that…"

"Of course I am. She's our friend and I know she would do the same for any of us." Yami said. "Man I wish I could of heard something last night…"

Yugi frowned, "Don't blame yourself Yami…it isn't your fault that this happened to her,"

Yami knew what his brother was saying was true, but somehow he felt as though it was his responsibility to find and save her. He closed his eyes and squeezed his puzzle in his hands. As he thought about his brown haired angel, he began to see a vision of her…

She was waking up in a room that had nothing but the bed she laid upon. Her hands were tied together, along with her feet, and a thick piece of tape covered her lips. She looked around the room with nothing but fear on her mind. He could feel how hard her heart was pounding in her chest. All of the fear she was feeling, he felt as his own. Oh how he wished he could swoop in and hold her tight…letting her know that she wasn't alone. Soon the vision cleared and he was pulled from his thoughts by his grandfather.

"Yami? Are you alright?" he asked. "You looked deep in thought about something."

Yami glanced down at his puzzle with wonder in his mind. "Grandpa, I think I saw her…I think I saw Jamie."

Solomon and Yugi exchanged looks and then nodded, "That could be possible Yami. After all that locket and your puzzle are rumored to be connected."

Yami sighed, "Well if we are connected, I hope it can help us find her."

Solomon glanced down at the letter he had found earlier that morning. "I was hoping you would want to help find her…those crooks left you a letter."

Yami and Yugi glanced at their grandfather as he handed Yami the letter. Slowly Yami opened up the long envelope and found not only a letter, but 5 tickets for ship headed to a place called Duelist Kingdom. Yami unfolded the letter and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Yami, if you're reading this letter, then you are aware that Jamie has been taken from her home. I've been watching you and your little gang a whole lot lately and from what it looks like…you definitely fancy one another. This letter isn't about you and your personal feelings though, it's about you and that Millennium Puzzle of yours. Your puzzle has the power I need in order to take over the world and claim it as my own…now, I'm having a little tournament that you'll need to win in order to save Jamie. If you make it to me and win, I will release her to you unharmed. However, if I win, then not only do you lose your puzzle, but you'll lose Jamie as well. I've always wanted a pretty flower to take care of and who better to have then a reincarnated Princess…so what's it going to be Yami boy? Will you come rescue her, or will you stay home and leave her here to suffer…You have until tomorrow morning to decide…see ya soon. Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus? Who in the world is he?" Yugi asked.

Solomon gasped, "He's the creator of duel monsters! Oh no this may not be good Yami."

Yami sighed heavily, "I know what you're thinking, but we can't leave Jamie over there to suffer like this….I'm going after her."

"I am too." Yugi said.

Yami frowned, "I'd rather you stay here Yugi, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"No way Yami. You're always doing things on your own. It's time that you suck up your pride and let people help you out."

Solomon nodded, "That's absolutely true Yami. You've always been a loner…let Yugi go with you and take your friends too,"

"But what about school?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed, "School can wait…besides our spring break started this weekend so we can think of this like a vacation."

Yami gave it some thought. He would need extra encouragement on this little mission and having his friends by his side had always been a great help. "Alright…go call the others and let them know of the plan. Tomorrow, we head to Duelist Kingdom."

Yugi nodded and headed down to his room to make the phone calls.

"Do you think you can bring her back Yami?" Solomon said.

Yami looked at his grandfather with a smirk, "I don't think I can bring her back…I _know _I can bring her back here."

Solomon smiled, "That's my boy."

Yami started packing his things once Solomon left his room. He was mentally preparing himself any challenge that would be coming his way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pegasus's Plan**

"Help! Help me somebody!" Jamie screamed as she was carried on the shoulder of Bandit Keith. The boat she was on had just made it to duelist Kingdom as the sun was setting. She was very afraid of these men, and more scared that she may not see her grandfather or friends ever again.

"Dude shut her up!" Keith yelled at his apprentice. "Whose idea was it to take off the tape anyways!"

Macko, an experienced duelist of the sea, sighed heavily, "It was my idea. We couldn't keep that tape on her mouth forever. Besides, Pegasus specifically said not to harm her."

Keith chuckled as they walked into Pegasus's massive castle, "Well if she doesn't stop that damn crying and screaming I'm going to do more than just hurt her."

"You most certainly will not." Came the voice of Pegasus.

Keith and Macko looked up as the doors shut behind them. Jamie tried to look around, but all she could see was the red carpet on the floor and the door that had just shut.

"As I said to you before, if you so much as harm a hair on her head, I would make sure you would live to regret it." Pegasus said as he took a sip of his wine white spritzer. "Now, please sit her down."

The muscular man grunted before gently sitting Jamie down on her feet. He helped her turn and face her kidnapper who wasn't anything like she expected. He was very tall and slender with long silver like hair that seemed to cover his right eye. He was wearing a red robe that covered his body from the neck down.

"My apologies Miss Daniels…my men can be quite vicious at times." He said as he slowly approached a fearful Jamie.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He smirked, "Why…I'm Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "Y-you created duel monsters?"

"Yes ma'am…and from what I saw you're not a bad player yourself." He said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, "You've been watching me? But how? And why?"

He laughed and then snapped his fingers, making her shackles come untied from both her hands and feet. She gently rubbed her wrists in relief before he stepped to the side, "Come my dear…and I shall explain my actions."

She didn't move at first. In her mind making a run for it seemed to be the best bet, but something told her that she wouldn't get very far. Reluctantly she began to walk up the flight of stairs with him next to her. He looked over his shoulder at his minions, nodding silently for them to take their leave.

"Jamie, I must confess, I have indeed been watching you for quite some time now." He said. "Even before you moved to Battle City I had my watchful eye on you."

Jamie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling uneasy. "But why? What is so special about me?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked before drinking the rest of his wine. "Why do you think that locket is sealed to you hm? You've done the research and heard stories…"

She touched her locket as they made it to the top of the steps. "I'm not too sure if what the legend says is true. How can I be a descendant of the Princess if she died before she could give birth to her baby?"

"You're thinking on the right path my dear. The truth is, you're not really a descendant, you're more like a reincarnated version of the princess herself."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Reincarnated?"

He smiled, "Yes…which means that the locket is definitely yours."

She looked down at it as he directed her down a hallway. "So what is it you want with me?"

He remained silent for a moment before stopping in front of a door. "What I want…is the power of all the millennium items…including yours."

She began to shiver as fear arose in her heart. "I'm afraid that isn't possible…"

He smirked, "Of course it is. It's either you join me in my quest and help me wield the power of these items as my queen."

"What! Never!" She said.

He sighed, "It's either that or I remove that locket from your neck myself…"

She began to back up, "But…you can't remove this locket, no one can unless-"

"-Unless I kill you…right?" he said as he turned to walk towards her. "If you refuse to join me Jamie, I'll have no choice but to go to that choice and believe me I don't want to get my hands dirty."

Jamie's heart began to pound. She had nowhere to run, especially when her back hit a wall. She began to panic as he got closer to her, "Oh please…please don't hurt me!"

He smirked and moved his hair away from his covered eye. Jamie's eyes widened when she saw another Millennium Item only this one took over his entire eye. What was it? Better yet, what power did it posses? It began to glow drawing Jamie's attention, "Oh don't worry my dear, I plan on keeping you alive for a very long time."

A beam of light suddenly shot out from the Item, scaring her. She gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs as the beam of light hit her in her head. Shortly after, she felt as though her very soul was being pulled from her body. To her horror, she was right. She began screaming as her soul left her body and into his Millennium Item. Her body grew limp and fell to the ground, nearly lifeless.

Just as she screamed, Yami's puzzle began to glow and he heard her voice through it. He sat up in bed and looked down at it, terrified by the scream he heard.

"Jamie! Oh no! I hope he isn't hurting her…I'll kill him if he does!" Yami said as he balled up his fists. "I have to save her…I just have to…"

Yami wasn't certain what kind of foe Pegasus was, but he knew he wouldn't be easy to get to let alone get past.


	12. Chapter 12

**Duelist Kingdom**

Pegasus placed Jamie in a dark room and sat her on the ground with her back against the wall. He then shackled her arms to the wall and bent down so he was eye level with her face. Gently he placed his hand under her chin and moved her beautiful brown hair out of her face.

"You'll join me one way or another…mark my words." He said before brushing his lips across hers. As he did so, her locket began to glow, replacing her soul back into her body. Jamie quickly regained consciousness and gasped when she realized what Pegasus was up to.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" she yelled.

His eyes widened, "Well…it looks like that locket works in all types of ways for you."

She pulled her knees close to her body and turned her head away from him. "My friends are going to come for me…just wait and see."

Pegasus laughed, "Now now now little one, don't insult me with your wittiness…I'm counting on your little gang to come for you, especially Yami."

Jamie gasped, "Yami?"

"Oh yes…once I beat him in a duel and take his puzzle, I'll be even closer to having the power I need to control this planet."

"You won't win against Yami…he's the best duelist I know." She said.

"How sweet…defending your little boyfriend already before even seeing him duel firsthand." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

Jamie glared at him, "I don't need to see him duel to know that he'll take you down…I can feel it in my heart."

Pegasus smirked, forming another idea in his mind. "You just hold onto that little piece of faith…you're going to need it…I guarantee it."

With that, Pegasus turned and left Jamie in the room all alone. She sighed and looked down at her locket, silently praying that Yami would be coming to help her.

That following morning, the gang all gathered together, ready to board the ship to duelist kingdom. Upon their arrival, they quickly noticed other duelists were boarding the ship as well.

"Wow…and here I was thinking it was just us five." Yugi said. "How many do you think there are?"

Joey shrugged, "Maybe ten others…but from what I can see these guys aren't anything to worry about."

Tristan nodded, "I agree. Most of them look like second rate duelist."

Yami sighed, "Looks can be deceiving. Besides, I don't think Pegasus would have invited them if they weren't great at what they do. Each of them seem to specialize in a different type of monster."

Lexi nodded as she checked her make-up in her mirror. "I'll say…hey! Even Seto Kiaba is on the ship."

They all turned toward the deck of the ship and saw Seto looking out over the horizon with an eager Mallory at his side. Yugi smiled at his secret girlfriend, loving how the wind blew through her hair. He silently hoped that they would have some private time on the ship where no one could bother them.

"Eh, what is he doing here? Don't we have enough problems already?" Joey asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Yes we do…look let's just try to avoid him at all costs. I'm really worried about Jamie as it is."

Yami agreed. He hadn't been able to sleep since he learned of her kidnapping. _"Poor Henry, he must be devastated…"_ he thought to himself. "Has anyone checked on Henry?"

Yugi nodded, "I did, he's very worried about Jamie and is starting to think that her locket has something to do with her kidnapping."

"It does…Pegasus wants to harness the power from my puzzle and her locket in order to take over the world. I wonder if he possesses other items…" Yami said as he picked up his bag and headed for his room. The other's followed, each of them checking to make sure they had their room keys.

"How long will it take to get to the island?" Lexi asked.

"We should be there tomorrow morning," Tristan said. "I hope there are plenty of ladies there."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Do you ever think about anything other than girls?"

"No he doesn't…" Yami said with a smirk as they climbed the steps to the next floor of the ship.

Tristan gasped, "Hey you should talk Yami! Why don't we talk about the many girls you talked out of their pants?"

The group laughed as Yami remembered the faces of the eight girls he had dated. Truth be told he only had sex with two of them, but he was a master at making the other guys believe that the other girls were easy to get to. He stopped in front of his and Yugi's door and stuck the key in while the others each went into their own rooms. As soon as they stepped inside, Yugi dropped his bags beside one of the twin beds and dashed into the bathroom.

"What's with the sudden excitement?" Yami asked.

Yugi chuckled, "You should know, Mallory is on the ship. I need to spend some time with her."

Yami sighed, "You know Kiaba will find out about you two eventually. You might as well tell him so I have a reason to kick his ass."

The younger brother sighed with a smile, "You and Kiaba would make good friends someday…"

He chuckled, "Whatever…he's too much of a hot head to be anyone's friend. Besides, he's too much of a prick to admit that he likes Alexia."

Yugi stepped out from the bathroom. "What! How do you know that?"

"It's not hard to tell Yugi, just watch him whenever he picks on her. There's nothing but pure amusement in his eyes when she retaliates."

Yugi gave it some thought, remembering the day Jamie stood up to him, "I guess you're right. But it wouldn't surprise me much if Lexi felt the same way about Seto. You know that girl loves men."

Yami chuckled and then dropped to his knees in pain. Yugi ran to his side, "Yami! What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes as another vision took over his mind. He saw Jamie sitting against the wall in that cold dark room. She was all alone at first before the door opened, shining a light in on her.

"Wake up my dear, you're friends will be arriving tomorrow morning." Pegasus said as he snapped his fingers, releasing her arms.

Jamie looked up into the evil eyes of her kidnapper. "What are you going to do with me now?"

Pegasus smirked, "Why, I'm going to make you look decent for our guests. I trust that won't be too bad if you cooperate."

Jamie was about to say no, but Yami spoke out, not realizing she could hear him. "Say yes…do as he says Jamie."

She gasped a little and thought to herself, _"Y-Yami? Is that really you?"_

Yami opened his eyes for a split second, astonished by their telepathic connection. "Yes, it's me…listen to me…I want you to do as he says."

"_But why?" _she asked.

He sighed, "Just trust me. He'll be less likely to hurt you if you do as he says."

"_Ok…if you say so. Just hurry and get here Yami, I'm so scared." _She said as a tear fell from her eye.

Yami cringed more at the feeling of her fear. "I'll be there soon, don't you worry."

Jamie sighed with a little relief and then nodded, "Alright, Pegasus…what exactly did you have in mind?"

He smirked, "Come my child...and see."

She didn't hesitate to get up from that cold, dark floor. Upon getting out of that room, she was grabbed gently by her arm by a maid, and taken down to another room. The room was large in size and contained a full sized mirror, hair care products, a closet full of dresses and shoes, and a bed to sleep in.

"You'll be sleeping here for tonight Miss Daniels. I shall wake you in the morning to get you dressed." The maid said as she directed her over to the bed and pulled the blankets back for her.

Jamie glanced at the bed silently at first before slowly getting into it. "Will shackles be required this time?"

"Only if you promise not to run dear….have a nice sleep." She said before leaving her alone in the bedroom. Jamie sighed and held her locket in her hand.

"Oh Yami…please hurry…I miss you." She said before turning on her side and falling into a deep sleep, not knowing that she was being closely watched.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game On**

"Come on Yugi! In here!" Mallory said as she gently tugged her boyfriend into a private room. When she shut the door, Yugi playfully backed her into the door and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away, smoothly caressing her lips with his own.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her.

She sighed, "Of course I did. I wish my brother wasn't such an ass sometimes. I really want us to be together."

Yugi nodded, "I hear you, but in some ways I don't mind sneaking around. I get to have you all to myself when we're like this."

"That's true," she said as she took a seat on the bed and took off her shoes. When she looked back up, she saw a look of concern on Yugi's face. "Hey, is everything alright?"

He glanced at her, "Uh yea…I'm just a little worried about my brother."

"How come?" she asked as she took her hair down from the tight bun it was in.

Yugi looked at her with a smile, loving the way her hair flowed down her back. "Well, ever since Jamie moved here, I've noticed that he's taken a strange shine to her."

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, but it's weird coming from him. He's had plenty of girlfriends before but his feelings for Jamie are completely different from the other girls."

Mallory stretched out her arms, "Do you think maybe his feelings are more real for her than they were for the other girls?"

Yugi glanced down at his lap, "I'm not sure. I mean from the moment they first laid eyes on each other I could tell that there was something strong between them. It's almost as if fate has brought them together for a reason."

She sighed, "Yeah maybe…but let's not worry about that right now. We're together and…alone…"

Yugi chuckled and kicked off his shoes, "Yes we are…"

She smiled as he leaned in a kissed her softly. The two then laid down together and began talking about a school dance that was coming up sometime next month.

"I'll meet you there like I did last time." Yugi said. "Have you figured out if your brother is coming?"

She grunted in annoyance, "I hope he doesn't show although we both know he'll show up with some hoochie on his arm."

Yugi laughed, "Yeah, or he could actually show up with someone whose worth seeing…"

Mallory laughed and snuggled closer to Yugi. Meanwhile, Lexi was out on deck enjoying the soft breeze of the warm night air. She walked to the side of the ship and looked out at the stars that were sparkling in the sky.

"Hang in there Jamie, we're coming for you." She said as she closed her eyes. Soft wind blew through her hair, making it wave behind her neck. As she stood there thinking to herself, Seto Kiaba, who was on the deck above her, leaned over the side, watching her silently.

He snorted to himself as he laid eyes on her, trying as hard as he could to bury the true feelings that were hidden for her.

"_What is the matter with me? I can't be seen with a girl like Alexis Wheeler…I mean she is gorgeous and smart…but I'm a billionaire with a lot more important things to do…including defeating Yami once and for all."_

With one last glance at her, he turned and headed back into his suite, where he remained until they docked at the island that following morning.

Jamie was awakened by the same maid who had shown her to her room. She got her out of bed and sent her to an elegant bathroom to be bathed and clothed the way Pegasus saw fit. Her hair was washed with a lavender shampoo that made her hair shine and curl. Her body was bathed in a soft vanilla shampoo, and her skin was rubbed down with lotion. Once that was taken care of, she was dressed in a long sleeved, straw yellow ball gown that tied on her back. It had a U-shaped neckline that was cut low enough to make her breasts pop and a full skirt that gave her a princess look. Half of her hair was pulled back and tied with a yellow bow, while the rest flowed down her slender back. Last, the maid applied black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick to her face.

"There you are Miss…I trust you feel comfortable in that dress." She said.

Jamie sighed as she looked at herself in the full body mirror. "I suppose it's alright…for now."

"For now? Whatever do you mean Miss Daniels?" she asked.

"It's simple, when my friends arrive, I'll be going home. I refuse to stay here and be forced to help this mad man."

The maid shook her head, "Getting to Pegasus won't be that simple for your friends Jamie. This tournament will mostly likely take a day or two before your friends actually make it inside of the castle."

Her eyes widened, "Why so long?"

"Well, they have to earn six star chips before they can enter the castle. After that, the semi-finals will begin and then the finals…in which-"

"-The winner will face me."

The two ladies turned around and saw Pegasus standing at the door. He was dressed in a red suit and neatly polished leather shoes. In his hand was a red rose, in which he walked up to Jamie and handed to her.

"You look ravishing my dear," he said. "My guests will be honored to do battle just to get another glimpse of you in the semi-finals."

Jamie looked at the rose for a moment and then handed it back to him, "I'd rather not take anything from you…"

He laughed, "Still resisting the inevitable…just face it darling, you and me are going to be pretty acquainted…as far as I can see, little Yami won't have a chance to save you."

"And why is that?" she asked sharply.

"It's simple…he doesn't understand the true power of his millennium item…or the spirit that possesses it."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Spirit?"

"Enough talk, we have guests to greet darling." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.

"But what about that spirit?" she asked.

"Hush, hush now…you'll be seeing your precious friends shortly." He said as they made their way down the hall. Jamie fell silent but kept those thoughts on her mind. Was there a spirit inside of Yami's puzzle? And if so…did that mean there was one in hers as well?

When Pegasus and Jamie reached the main doors, they were escorted onto a carriage that took them to the mainland, where the ship from Battle City was just pulling in. Pegasus pulled Jamie out of the carriage and onto a stage he had his men set up so he could explain the rules of the tournament.

Jamie watched with anticipation as her friends got off of the ship. While she watched them, Pegasus's men were placing her inside of a steel cage big enough for herself.

"Make sure you smile pretty for our guests Jamie. I don't want to see disappointment on their faces." He said sarcastically.

Jamie rolled her eyes, making them land directly on Yami. His heart skipped a beat again upon seeing her locked in that cage. How dare he treat her that way! She was no animal!

"Look guys! It's Jamie!" Yugi said upon seeing her. The rest of the gang's eyes all met with the frightened girl.

"You guys! Please help me!" she said.

"Don't worry Jamie, we will." Yami said before turning his attention to Pegasus who was patiently waiting for the rest of the guests to crowd around for his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You have all been invited to this island for a special tournament. At the end of this little game, you will all discover who the true King of Games really is!"

Seto, who had spotted Jamie smirked wickedly, "And is she our prize for winning this tournament?"

Pegasus laughed, "Why of course. I'm sure you need a new house slave right Kiaba boy?"

"Pegasus you monster!" Yami yelled. "Let her go right now!"

"hahahahaha I don't think so Yami. If you want her back, you'll have to earn six star chips by midnight tonight. That will gain you access to my castle. Once you get inside, you'll be entered into the semi-finals which begin early tomorrow morning. The finals will take place once the semi-finals are over, and then….the winner of the finals will have to face me in order to regain this pretty little soul."

Seto chuckled, "Is she all we get?"

"No, the winner will also be awarded 10 thousand dollars in prize money and the right to call himself the King of Games."

"Or the Queen of Games," a woman named Mai said. Jamie glanced at her through her through her cage. She was a tall woman with long flowing blonde hair and purplish eyes. She wore a loose white tank top under a purple jacket and matching skirt. She also wore black boots giving her a tough girl edge.

"Yes Miss Valentine…or Queen. Now there are different areas set up all over this place. Before each duel, each opponent will wager their star chips. The winner obviously gets the losers wagered chips and can add them to his or her repertoire. Now that you all understand the rules…LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Everyone cheered expect Yami. He simply stared Pegasus down mentally telling him, _"Get ready you snake…I'm coming for you." _


	14. Chapter 14

**Readers**: I'm thinking about turning this story into a series like the show itself. Let me know what you all think about that =)

**Keith's Assault**

"Poor Jamie, I hope we're able to get to the semi-finals so we can save her." Joey said.

Yami nodded, "I agree but there may be a problem with getting to the finals."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed as they entered the woods, "It'll be great if you, Yugi, and I get to the finals…but what happens if we have to face each other."

The group fell silent before letting out a sigh, "Then we'll just have to go through with it. Jamie's life is at stake right now so we can't worry about each other." Yugi said. "Besides, I think this will be a great way for us to improve our dueling skills."

"You said it," Lexi said. "And I can be your little sideline cheerleader."

Yami smiled loving how his friends could make a dangerous situation into an adventure he could actually enjoy. "I'm glad you guys came along. There is no way I can get through this without you."

"Awe Yami, don't start with that stuff or my sister will start the water works." Joey said. "You know all she does is cry."

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "I don't remember asking for your opinion big brother…"

"You didn't need to." He said.

"Hey no arguing you two, we have a friend to rescue." Tristan said.

Meanwhile on another section of the Island, Seto Kiaba was in the middle of his first duel against a kid named Rex. Rex was a shorter guy with a specialty in dinosaur monsters. He was putting up a valiant effort against Kiaba, but in the end…it was Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon that became the victor.

"Oh no! I can't believe I actually lost!" Rex said.

Kiaba smirked, "Well believe it because it just happened. Now if you don't mind, I'd like those three star chips you have over there."

Rex growled with annoyance. "Oh you may get these star chips, but I promise I'll get you back someday."

"Whatever you say pal." Kiaba said as Rex tossed him the three star chips that he had.

Mallory, who had been standing close by ran up to her brother with a smile on her face. "Great job bro! I can see that you've been practicing a lot with your dueling."

He snickered, "I don't need practice Mallory, I'm a natural born champion. You of all people should know that."

She frowned slightly, "Well yes, but if that was the case then Yami should be on your list of losers."

His eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

Her gaze dropped from his, "Sorry big bro, all I was saying was-"

"-I don't need to be reminded of how often my enemy seems to triumph over me! Every champion takes a loss, but not me…"

She nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, hating it whenever he snapped on her that way. With no remorse, Seto turned away from his sister and began walking to another section of the island. She couldn't understand what had happened to their relationship. At one point, she was Seto's world…but now all he cared about was beating Yami. With a soft sigh she followed her brother, making sure not to say anything else that might cause a fight.

**Pegasus's Castle**

"Ah! Let me go! Where are you taking me!" Jamie yelled as she was pulled to the bottom layer of Pegasus's castle…the dungeon.

"Sorry ma'am, but this was Pegasus's orders." Keith said with a smug smile. "Maybe if you keep quiet I'll be a nice guard."

She gritted her teeth and yanked her arms free from his grip. Before he knew it, she turned around and took off running down a different hallway.

"Hey! Come back here! You didn't even give me a kiss yet!" Keith yelled after her.

She kept running but she was very uncertain of where to go. A few moments later she came to a place that had three entrances. She looked at each of them before taking off down the one to her right. Keith wasn't too far behind, but he ended up taking the one on the left, knowing he would eventually run directly into her.

The hall she ran down came to another area with three entrances. She sighed heavily before taking the one in the middle. About halfway down the hall she tripped over something that brought her crashing to the ground. When she sat up to see what it was, she was mortified to find a skeleton laying on the ground. She screamed before getting up and running down the hall, where she ran directly into Keith.

"Hey there beautiful," he said as he grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground.

She grunted when the back of her head hit the cold concrete beneath her. The impact sent pain through her head and partially blurred her vision.

Keith chuckled wickedly before mounting the defenseless girl and pinning her wrists into the ground. "Now…it's playtime."

"W-what are you g-going to do to m-me?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

He smiled, "Oh I don't know, maybe torture you a little bit…get a little piece of you while we're down here?"

Jamie shook her head, "Stop, please don't!"

He laughed, "I think you've got those words backwards…you're supposed to say, please don't stop…"

"Help! Someone please help me!" she screamed.

Just like before, Yami collapsed, seeing Jamie struggling to get free from the monster on top of her.

"Yami what's the matter?" Lexi asked.

"It's Jamie…I can see her!" he said as he dug nails into the ground.

Joey looked around, "Where? I don't see her anywhere."

"He didn't mean out here you idiot!" Tristan said. "He can see her in his mind…"

The group looked on as Yami struggled with the horrible vision. He wanted to help her, to save her, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do at that point. Just when he thought that things were going to get worse, Pegasus stepped out from the shadows while Keith was beginning to tear open Jamie's dress.

"Keith! What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

The man gasped upon sight of his master, scrambling to his feet in a hurry. "Oh…I was just…well…she was coming onto me sir."

Pegasus sighed and shook his head, "I told you not to touch her Keith….and since you feel the need to disobey me…"

Keith's eyes widened as Pegasus moved his hair away from his Millennium eye. "Master, wait…I can explain!"

"No need…I've seen all I needed to in this very moment."

Jamie screamed as Pegasus's eye shot out a gold light that engulfed Keith. She watched as his soul was torn from his body and placed into a blank duel monsters card that was in Pegasus's hand.

"There we go, now he won't cause any more trouble." Pegasus said with a wicked laugh. "As for you, let me get you to your cell where he was supposed to take you."

Jamie sniffled as she stood up and followed Pegasus to another part of the castle. She wasn't sure if she should thank him for saving her or just remain quiet. When they reached the cells, Pegasus opened the first one and placed her inside before shutting the door and locking it. It was dimly lit down there and somewhat colder since she was now forced to hold her dress closed.

"Don't fret little Jamie, I'll have a new dress made for you. In the meantime, why don't you lay down in the little cot in the corner. I trust Yami will get his star chips, and soon you two will be together in the shadows!"

With a taunting laugh, he turned and headed back upstairs. Jamie sighed and walked over to the cot. Instead of lying down, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She kept Yami's determined face in her mind, praying that he would indeed get to her soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Evil Trick**

"Now I play my dark magician!" Yami yelled as he placed his mighty creature on the field. He had made it passed two duels so far and was well on his way to winning his sixth and final star chip. All he could think about was Jamie, how frightened and scared she must have been without him there to protect her.

"Oh no! Where did that monster come from?" his opponent said with fear in his eyes.

Yami smirked, "Dark Magician, dark magic attack!"

With one swift blow the dark magician destroyed Summon skull, winning Yami his final star chip.

"Alright Yami!" Yugi celebrated. "I knew you could do it bro!"

He smiled and gave his friends thumbs up before claiming his prize. "Thanks for your support everyone. Now all that's left to do is go to the semi-finals and win to get Jamie back."

"Right." Joey said as he glanced at his own set of star chips.

The group began their journey to the castle and were joined by two other duelist including Seto Kiaba. The group did their best to ignore him, not daring to make eye contact. They all climbed the stone steps to reach the castle, each of them gaining entry. Once inside they were once again greeted by Pegasus who was standing at the bottom of the steps. Yami glared at him with a clenched fist wanting to run up and handle his business in another way.

"Greetings everyone, I'm so happy to see that the eight of you have made it to the semi-finals. Starting tomorrow at 8am sharp we will have our very first duel, which will be Yugi vs. Yami."

The two brothers gasped, "What!"

"You heard me correctly boys. You two brother's are going to be our opening match. Next we'll have Joey vs. Seto Kiaba and the winner of that duel will face the winner of the sibling duel."

Yugi glanced at Joey, knowing how annoyed he must have been to have to face Seto Kiaba. What was Pegasus up to?

"As for you Miss Valentine, you'll have a day to rest, for the winner out of the semi-finals will face you. If they get past you only then will that person face me."

Yami grunted in utter satisfaction at the thought of crushing Pegasus. How dare he steal an innocent young girl from her bed at night and take her away just to lure him here.

"Now, each of you has been assigned to a room I specially made for you. My maids will direct you to them. Make yourselves comfortable and enjoy your night here in the castle."

They all stared him down as he turned and headed upstairs to his own chambers. He wore an evil smirk as he thought about the surprise he had in Yami's room. Oh how he couldn't wait for him to see it.

"Where do you think he's keeping her?" Lexi asked.

Yami closed his eyes and touched his puzzle, concentrating hard to see if he could find her. He saw a dark tunnel leading to some type of chamber. Behind one of the cells he saw his beloved Jamie, sitting on a cot with her head lying on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her arms hung loosely around her legs.

Even in darkness, she was still a ray of light. A soft smile cracked on his face as he opened his eyes. "She's in a dungeon but she's safe."

The group glanced at him, "How do you know that?"

He looked down at his puzzle, "I don't really know. All I know is that every time she's away from me, I can still see her."

"That's not all is it?" Yugi spoke up. "You can feel it when she's in danger too right?"

Yami nodded, "Yes. I can feel her pain, fear, and I can talk to her through my mind."

Tristan gasped, "That's freaking weird man."

"Yeah it is. Do you think it has something to do with your items?" Lexi asked.

Yami glanced at his puzzle, "I do, and I plan on finding that out once we rescue her and go back home."

They nodded and then followed the maid to the downstairs hallway where their rooms were set up. Yugi was relieved that he got to share one with his older brother. He always felt safer with him whenever they were away from home.

"So…me against you tomorrow…should be interesting." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Yes that is true, but promise me you'll give me your all. I don't want us going easy on each other Yugi."

His little brother sighed and sat down his back pack. "I understand, and don't take it personal if I happen to win."

Yami laughed, "Oh please, we both know I'll be the victor of the duel. But if you do happen to win, make sure you remain focused. We have to win for Jamie."

"Of course big brother. Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower. I smell like the forest."

Yami shook his head as his brother gathered his pajamas and headed into the bathroom built into their room. He then began getting himself comfortable and laid his things out for his own shower. Just as he was about to sit down on the bed, he noticed something odd about the full body mirror that was next to the closet. Slowly he got up and approached it looking at it carefully.

As he got closer he began to see an image from behind it. He squinted his eyes just a little and was nearly mortified by the sight of Jamie sitting in her cell.

"Jamie!" he said as he banged on the mirror. "Jamie can you hear me?"

Jamie didn't budge. She remained sleeping in that same position he saw her in.

"Pegasus…you evil bastard!" Yami yelled as he pounded on the glass one last time. He was now more determined to win this tournament and save Jamie's life.


	16. Chapter 16

**The First Battle**

The following morning everyone got up around 7 to get themselves all ready for the semi-finals. Yami checked the mirror once more to see if Jamie had moved, only to find that she was no longer in that dark and dreadful place. He sighed with grief as he continued getting himself dressed.

"You alright bro?" Yugi said as he shuffled his dueling deck.

Yami looked over his shoulder at him, "Yeah I'm alright. I'm just worried about Jamie…more worried than I was before."

"Why man? Do you think Pegasus has something else up his sleeve for today?" he asked.

His older brother nodded as he touched his millennium item. "He wants our millennium items, but no one can take Jamie's off of her unless…."

"Unless she dies." Yugi finished the sentence. "Hey bro, don't you worry. We won't let that happen to her."

Yami sighed, "I wish I could believe that Yugi. I mean look at us, we're just teenagers."

"And we've come pretty far for a couple of teenagers. Listen Yami, you can't start beating yourself up about this. None of us knew this was coming so…all we can do know is unite as a team and save her."

Yami smiled, "Where did all that courage come from?"

Yugi smiled back, "I got it from my big brother of course. Now what do you say? Are you ready to go kick some butt and get her back?"

Yami glanced at his younger brother's hand. A smirk of satisfaction swept over his face before he took it into his own. "Let's do this."

Together the two brothers left the room and joined their comrades in the hall. Lexi, who had awakened last, came stumbling out of her room still brushing her hair.

"Did I miss anything? Are we late?" she asked.

The rest of the group laughed, "Same old Lexi, still taking three years to get herself ready."

"Be quiet Tristan! No one asked you." She said as she kept fixing her hair. "Anyways, are you guys all ready to go?"

Joey, Yugi, and Yami all exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. "Let's go before we're late."

The group walked in unison up to the second floor, where not only their tournament would take place, but where Pegasus was getting Jamie prepared for her next role.

"My, my, my you sure do look ravishing in that new dress my dear." Pegasus said as he watched two of his minions shackle Jamie's arms. They were spread out above her head, hanging loosely in the air. She now wore a deep red dress that was a lot like the yellow one but had thin straps instead of long sleeves. Her hair was completely down and straightened. Some of it rested on her back and the rest over her shoulders. The gold locket shined on her chest brightly, almost giving the young girl a glow. She stood on a platform with a bright light shining down on her. Next to her was Pegasus's throne. He sat there sipping away at his red wine with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Jamie asked. "Aren't there other ways to rule the planet?"

He laughed, "Of course there are silly girl, but this just happens to be the easier way."

She glared at him as his minions backed off of her. He got up and approached her, "Soon, I will have Yami's millennium puzzle in my grasp,"

She whimpered as he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back, making the locket shine brighter in the light. "and after I take that…I'll take this locket from you."

Her eyes widened, "Wait…I thought you wanted me to team up with you?"

"I did…until I discovered that I couldn't remove the locket from your neck as long as your alive…"

Her eyes widened, "So you're going to kill me is that it?"

"Of course, but here's the catch, I can't just kill you any type of way…it's got to be done delicately so that the locket doesn't lose its power." He told her as he moved her head back to a normal position. Jamie trembled in fear seeing that this man was totally whacko.

"My friends won't let you kill me Pegasus. They are going to win this tournament and get me back."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure your friends will fight valiantly but they won't get passed me."

She chuckled, "You don't know my friends very well then."

"And you don't know me…you see I've strategically placed the Moto brothers against each other and Joey against Seto Kiaba. Once Seto defeats Joey, he'll be forced to take out one of the Moto brothers…leaving you know one to save you."

She balled her hands into fists, "Your plan won't work…Yami is going to win…I guarantee it."

"He may get passed them…but as I said, he won't defeat me."

The tournament started shortly after their conversation. Yami and Yugi stood face to face, ready to take each other on. Jamie took a deep breath, praying that whoever won, would be able to get passed all this and win her freedom back.

Yami glanced over at her and smirked, _"Don't you worry Jamie…we're going to get you out of there."_

She smiled at hearing his voice in her mind. It was so smooth, and seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"Let's duel!" the Moto brothers said at the same time.

Pegasus smiled as he sat down to watch the two brothers do battle.

"For my first turn, I'll play the Ferrell Imp in defense mode, and then I'll place two cards faced down on the field." Yugi said. "Your turn bro,"

Yami nodded, "Gladly, I'll play my King's Knight in attack mode and then place one card face down. Now…attack his Ferrell Imp!"

Yugi smirked, "I don't think so big brother, I reveal my trap card! Mirror reflection!"

Yami smirked, "I thought you had something up your sleeve, which is why I play my magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Everyone gasped as every card on the field was wiped out. The battle between the two brothers remained epic and suspenseful, keeping everyone on their toes. No one was certain who the winner would be until Yami's final move.

"I play Witch of the Black forest and attack your life points directly!" Yugi yelled.

Jamie gasped, thinking that Yami was done for, but then he played monster reborn, bringing the Dark Magician from the graveyard. Yugi gasped before his brother delivered the final blow, knocking him out of the duel.

"Alright Yami!" Joey yelled from the balcony above.

Yami glanced up at him, giving him a thumbs up. He then glanced at his younger brother who was gathering up his cards. "Great game Yugi, for a minute I thought you had me there."

He smiled, "Thanks bro, this duel taught me a lot that I needed to learn."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Yami said.

Jamie smiled from where she was standing. It was so nice to see the interaction between her two neighbors.

"Now that you've won, we better go get ready to cheer on Joey." Yugi said.

Yami nodded thinking to himself, "Yes, and whoever wins will face me. Hopefully it's Seto because I would hate to have to duel my best friend."

The two brothers each stepped out of the arena and met up on the balcony, each of them making sure to wish Joey good luck against their rival…


	17. Chapter 17

**More Battles**

The gang watched on as Joey prepared himself to duel Seto Kiaba. He knew the battle would be hard but he was more than ready to take him on.

"I hope you brought your bone Wheeler…because I'm going to beat you down like the dog that you are." Seto said as he sat his deck on his playing field.

Joey narrowed his eyes, "And I hope you're ready for me to wipe that smirk right off your face!"

Pegasus smirked from his seat, "Let the duel begin!"

"Alright, I'll start with my Sagi the Dark Clown in defense mode." Seto said.

Joey smirked, "Let me get this straight, you're first move was to defend yourself with a clown? I'll mop the floor with that clown!"

Yami, who was watching above from a balcony wanted to intervene but knew he couldn't. "_What is Joey thinking? Everyone knows if you attack Sagi while he's in defense mode, it allows Kiaba to draw three cards and Sagi returns to the field."_

He sighed at his airheaded friend, watching him make a mistake that would allow Kiaba to get the upper hand.

"I attack with Ginzo!" Joey yelled as his monster came to life on the field and attacked Kiaba's monster.

Seto laughed once his monster was destroyed, "Nice going Wheeler, thanks to you Sagi's special ability has been activated, allowing me to draw three new cards."

"What!" Joey said.

"And that's not all, I also get to bring him back to the field." Seto said with an evil grin.

Joey sighed thinking to himself, _"Man, I better be careful…one more move like that and I can cost myself the duel…and Jamie her life."_

The duel continued on with Joey taking a lot of punishing moves that brought down his life points. Jamie and the gang watched on quietly hoping that Joey would somehow pull a win out of his bag…but no victory came for him. With one final attack from the blue eyes white dragon, Joey's monster along with his life points were vanquished.

Pegasus smiled feeling the need to make a change to the tournament. He knew that Seto was a bigger challenge than Mai and just might be able to get rid of Yami before he had a chance to face him. He stood up and clapped for Seto, "Bravo Kiaba…now that you've beaten little Joey, it's time for the next bout which will be you against Mai."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden change, Pegasus?"

He laughed, "Oh it's simple, once Seto and Mai duel, you'll face the winner…"

Jamie glanced up at Yami and spoke in her mind, _"I think he wishes to put Seto against you in hopes that he will be able to get rid of you." _

Yami nodded, "_I agree…but don't you worry I'll still make it to the finals and beat him once and for all."_

She smiled at his courage. It always seemed to make her feel better even in this dreadful situation. She then caught the eyes of Seto Kiaba, who was looking at her with amusement. Jamie figured he was probably enjoying her suffering like this since she had the nerve to stand up to him in school. He remembered the embarrassment every day since then, and now it was his time to get revenge.

"Yami…I hope you're ready, because once I'm done with Mai…I'm coming for you." Seto said as he turned his attention to Yami.

Yami cracked a smile knowing he had already beaten Seto twice before this day. He fought off his laughter at the thought of beating him for a third time.

"Oh I'm more than ready Kiaba…" he glanced at Jamie once more, somehow feeling more powerful at the sight of her. "…more ready than you know."

Seto chuckled and then left the area for the break. Pegasus watched them all leave before turning to look at Jamie.

"I'm starting to think that a change of scenery will be nice…what do you think love?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him; instead she looked away in the opposite direction making him laugh.

"Don't be so angry Jamie dear…after all I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't allow you to see the outdoors one last time before you die."

She glanced at him as he stood up and snapped his fingers. "Take her to the north tower…my little tournament will finish there."

Jamie stared him down as his minions stepped from the darkness to move her to the new site. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had a gut feeling that this tournament was about to become more dangerous than they expected.


	18. Chapter 18

**Change of Plans**

The north tower didn't seem too bad when Jamie arrived with Pegasus's minions. It was circular with an arena in the center of it. Off to her left was a chair for Pegasus to sit and a smaller seat next to that one. The men walked her to it and told her to sit down. She hesitated for a moment and then decided that it was safe enough.

"Mr. Pegasus didn't want you to be too uncomfortable watching the final moments of your life. We hope you enjoy the tournament."

She glared at them with no fear in her heart. "I'm going to enjoy the tournament alright…especially when Yami tramples Kiaba and then Pegasus."

They looked at each other with evil smirks. "Sorry toots….but we're almost certain that Pegasus will come out on top. Besides he created the game."

Jamie didn't say another word as the men turned and left her in peace. Jamie sighed and sat back in the chair. The minute her back rested against it, her wrists were shackled to the arms of the chair. She gasped and tried to fight against it but the restraints were just too powerful. She sighed with annoyance and relaxed, watching birds fly over her head. It was oddly calm outside and very warm. She gazed off to her left and saw the sun setting in the horizon. It reminded her of the first time she hung out with her friends and how happy she felt. A tear fell from her eye. She didn't want this to be her last day on earth, but the confidence in those men had her thinking otherwise. Her tear flowed from her eye, down her cheek, and finally her chin. Another followed close behind it, making it drip from her cheek and directly onto her locket. It flashed as the tear was absorbed into it.

"Oh Yami…please beat these creeps." She said out loud as she thought of Yami. "I know you can save me."

As she spoke those words, Yami could hear her voice in his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Hang in there Jamie…we're going to get you out of this." He said out loud.

Yugi raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to his brother. "Is everything ok bro?"

Yami sighed and opened his eyes, "Yes, I'm just worried about these final rounds. I want to save Jamie but I have a good feeling that it won't be easy once I get to Pegasus."

"That might be true Yami, but we're here with you. Without us I'm sure you wouldn't have to confidence to get through this." Tristan said.

Yami nodded, "That's true…come on guys, we have a friend to save."

They all smiled at each other and made their way back to the arena.

Meanwhile, Seto Kiaba, who had grown tired of the games set off to find Pegasus himself.

"Big brother, I don't know if this is such a good idea. You can't force Pegasus to declare you the winner just so you don't have to face Yami." Mallory said as she followed her brother down the hallway.

Seto snickered, "Oh but I can. I refuse to duel someone else for Pegasus. If I want to duel someone it'll be for me."

Mallory sighed angrily, "Whatever. I don't understand why you can't just duel him and get it over with."

Seto stopped walking and looked at his younger sister, "Because I don't have time for games like this. His battle is with Yami not me, so why should I go through with this?"

She was about to respond when Pegasus stepped out from his quarters. "That's an easy one Kiaba boy…"

Seto gasped and turned around, coming face to face with Pegasus.

"If you beat Yami then he doesn't get Jamie back, on top of that he'll have to surrender that millennium item to me." He said.

"What do I care about those Items for?" Seto snapped. "Besides you can't win his item unless you beat him yourself so you can forget about me dueling."

Pegasus gritted his teeth and then moved his hair from his face, revealing his millennium eye. Seto gasped as it began to glow.

"What the-"

"I'll teach you to come down here making demands like that!" Pegasus yelled before extracting Seto's soul from his body.

Mallory watched as her brother collapsed to the ground, completely lifeless. She let out an ear splitting scream that carried throughout the castle, reaching the ears of Yami and his gang.

"What on Earth was that?" Joey asked.

Yugi felt his heart drop, "It…it was Mallory! She must be in trouble!"

He went to run ahead, but his older brother stopped him.

"What are you doing!" Yugi yelled, "We've got to help her Yami!"

"She's not in trouble…I have a feeling it's Seto who's in trouble."

Yugi relaxed wondering what his brother could mean. Ever since he had met Jamie, he noticed a change in his brother that was both great and mysterious. It was almost as if something was awakened in him that allowed him to do things he wasn't able to before.

"I sense danger Yugi. If you go running to her you'll find nothing but trouble. Come on we'll keep going to the arena." He said.

"Actually you won't."

The group stopped in their tracks upon seeing Pegasus in front of them with a scared Mallory standing beside him.

Yugi gasped, "Mallory!"

She sniffled and ran to him, throwing her arms around him when she reached him. "Oh Yugi…he…he killed Seto!"

The group gasped, "What!"

Pegasus laughed and showed them a card with Seto's picture on it, "Oh no my dear, I didn't kill him. I simply took his soul from his body and placed it in here."

"Oh my goodness." Lexi said as she covered her mouth.

"Yes…since he found it amusing to try and get himself out of this match…we'll move straight onto the finals Yami. Me and You…for Seto's soul and sweet Jamie's freedom."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "you're a monster Pegasus…and I don't take to kindly to monsters."

Pegasus laughed, "Oh I'm sure you don't…but you'll have to slay this monster if you want to save the girl you care deeply for. I don't play fair Yami so if were you, I'd figure out how to work that millennium item of yours…"

"What for?" he asked.

"Because we're taking this game to the Shadows…" he said as he turned around and walked away.

The group looked at each other, each of them feeling chills go up their spines. What did he mean by the shadows? Most importantly, how was this place going to affect the game?


	19. Chapter 19

**Readers: **I don't really know the entire duel between Pegasus and Yami that well so I'm going to be making stuff up =) Enjoy =)

**Final Battle Begins**

Jamie's heart picked up pace when she saw Pegasus approaching with her friends close behind him. She was even more worried to see that Mallory was all alone…

"Where is Seto Kiaba?" she asked once the group was close enough.

Pegasus laughed as he stepped toward her, "I'm afraid he won't be dueling for the rest of the day, which means you get to see Yami get crushed a lot sooner."

Her eyes narrowed as he waved his hand over her and released her shackles. Before she could rub the red indentations on her wrists, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position. He then turned around so that she could face her friends.

"Get a good look at her now little Yami, for this may be the last time you see her….alive."

The group gasped, "What do you mean you jerk!" Lexi yelled.

He tightened his grip and walked over to the dueling arena with her. "I can't use the power of her locket because it's around her neck…permanently sealed there until the day she takes her last breath."

She grunted when he shoved her down next to the playing area and then snapped his fingers. Instantly, a glass case arose from the ground, surrounding her. She quickly stood up as it closed around her body in the shape of a long rectangular box. She placed her hands on it, knowing she was trapped.

"And what is that for?" Yugi asked feeling nervous about seeing his friend trapped in a glass case.

Pegasus smirked as he pulled his deck from his pocket and began to shuffle it. As he did so, dark clouds began to cover the sky with streaks of lightening sparking every few seconds. The group looked on with despair in their hearts and fear in their mind.

"The glass case is to keep my prisoner in the game. Do you see the numbers on the side of it?"

The group looked at the case closely and indeed saw numbers leading all the way to the top of the case. The top number was zero and lead down to Jamie's feet which was 4000.

"…every time you lose life points, water will fill that case based on the amount you lose."

They all gasped, "No way!"

A tear fell from her eye, "Oh no…and I can't swim!"

Yami looked at his foe, "Pegasus…you monster!"

"…I can't kill this girl with my bare hands, so drowning her will allow me to not only gain the locket, but also control the power inside."

Joey growled with rage before spotting a brick lying nearby. "Don't worry Jamie! I'll get you out of there!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Joseph…if you strike that glass case water will begin to fill it…and won't stop until she is completely engulfed."

He sighed, "Damn…what are we going to do guys?"

"There's nothing any of you can do. All Yami has to do is defeat me in this duel and her life will be spared along with Kiaba's soul."

Yami glanced at Jamie, "I'm going to get you out of there and when I do, we'll go home."

She nodded slightly feeling the courage radiating from him. "I believe in you."

He nodded before pulling out his deck and shuffling it. "Pegasus…let's go."

"My pleasure Yami boy!" he said as he too took his place on the field.

The rest of the group stood biting their nails and praying that Yami would come out on top.

"For my first card, I'll play the Mystical Elf in defense mode and next I'll sacrifice 1000 life points to summon Toon World!" Pegasus said.

Jamie looked on with anticipation as Pegasus's life point reader knocked off 1000 life points. In her mind, he was already giving Yami an advantage. However, Yami knew that Pegasus was no joke. He had something up his sleeve…otherwise he wouldn't have given up 1000 life points.

"Toon World huh? Well I'll play my Giant Solider of Stone in attack mode and I attack your Mystical Elf!"

Pegasus smirked as his monster was decimated. "Thanks little Yami, but I'm afraid by destroying my monster, you've opened yourself up for trouble."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Pegasus laughed, "Because by getting rid of a monster on my side of the field you've allowed me to draw any toon from my hand and place it on the field."

"And that supposed to scare me?" Yami asked.

"Oh it will…now Toon Dark Magician Girl, come to the field and destroy his Giant Solider of Stone!"

Yami's eyes widened as a Toon version of the dark magician girl surfaced from toon world and destroyed his Giant Solider of Stone, costing him 700 life points. "Oh no." he said as he glanced at Jamie. Water ran down the sides of the case and onto the floor filling it up to the 3300 line at her ankles. She lifted her dress, staring down at the cold water.

Pegasus laughed, "Nothing to worry about yet my dear, but if your boy here doesn't step up, you'll be fish food in no time."

Joey, Lexi, Tristan, and Yugi sighed heavily, "Come on bro! You can do this!"

Yami nodded and drew his next card. _"Perfect, I have curse of dragon which should be able to destroy his toon dark magician girl." _ He thought to himself. _"I also have mirror force which can direct any of his attacks back at him."_

"Alright…I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode and I'll also place this card face down." He said. "And now my mighty dragon, take out his toon dark magician girl!"

Pegasus smirked, "I'm afraid that won't work."

Yami laughed, "Oh it will!"

They all watched as the dragon released a fireball from it's mouth, firing it at the toon. Before it could be struck, the toon hid inside of toon world, saving it from destruction. Yami and the rest of the gang gasped in outrage.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes Yami boy…you see, as long as toon world stays on the field my toons are safe from attack."

"That's bull!" Tristan yelled."

Pegasus glared at him, "Oh no, it's just simple genius is all…"

Yami sighed, "I guess this is truly going to be harder than expected. Make your move."

"Gladly, before I attack, I'll place one card face down."

Yami tensed up, ready to turn over his trap card and take control of the duel but it was not meant to be.

Once Pegasus's monster attacked, Yami flipped over the card to redirect the attack back at Pegasus. He laughed and then turned over his own trap card which disabled the effect of Yami's trap. Yami could only watch as his Curse of Dragon was taken down by the toon dark magician girl, costing him 500 more points. The water in Jamie's case rose up to the 2800 line which was just below her waist. She gasped in fear and stared into Yami's eyes.

"_You can do this Yami…just tap into the power of your puzzle." _She said in her mind.

He glanced down at his puzzle for a moment, _"But I don't know how."_

"_Yes you do Yami…how do you think we can speak to each other without talking out loud?"_

He gasped and then smiled at her, _"Thank you Jamie…now sit tight while I take control of this duel." _


	20. Chapter 20

**Readers:** This is the last chapter of this story but I plan to write a sequel =) Thanks so much for all the reviews! Feel free to send me ideas for the next story.

**Over For Now**

Yami wasn't sure what had happened from that point on but he somehow felt much stronger and a bit wiser playing the game. It was almost as if something inside of his puzzle finally decided to make itself known by taking over his mind. Jamie too felt a change in him and herself. She gently touched her locket, shocked to find that it was not only glowing, but it was warm to the touch. The next thing she knew, she was seeing a vision of a princess…the very same one in her locket. She was standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

"W-who are you?" Jamie asked.

The girl smiled and then approached Jamie slowly. When she was close enough, she reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out something. Before Jamie could ask, the girl opened her hand and blew a gold dust into Jamie's face. The dust went in through her nose and mouth, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Relax Jamie…for these powers are rightfully yours."

Jamie did as she was told and relaxed herself. In that instant, her clothes began to change. What once was a red gown, was now a pair of black leather pants that hugged every inch of her waist and legs. She also wore a strapless gold corset top that stopped two inches above the start of her pants showing off a little skin. There were black ribbons that tied down her back and flowed lightly in the wind. Last she wore black gloves on her hands that traveled up to her elbows.

"What is this?" Jamie asked feeling energy surge through her body.

The princess smiled, "Your powers…you shall learn more once you return home from this madness."

Without another word the princess disappeared and Jamie was brought back to reality. The water had rose a little more, now a little above her waist. She looked on as Yami smiled, ready to continue his turn.

"Now that I've sacrificed 500 life points I can summon any monster to the field from my deck." He said.

Jamie smiled as Yami made his next move, drawing his favorite monster The Dark Magician. He placed him on the field along with two magic cards. The first one was magical hats, and the other was the spell binding circle. Pegasus's eyes narrowed as the dark magician and the spell binding circle were hidden under the magical hats.

"Darn, I have nothing that can get rid of those hats…no matter, I'll just draw." He said as he picked up a card from his deck. A sinister smile formed on his face as he summoned the toon Summon Skull to the field.

"Now my precious toon, destroy the hat on the far left!" he yelled.

Yami smirked as the attack hit the hat hiding the spell binding circle.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes Pegasus, now my circle will bind itself to your toon summon skull, weakening it's attack strength by 500 points."

Pegasus gasped, "Damn you Yami! He's just a precious toon!"

"Oh but there's more." Yami said as he placed a magic card on the field. "I play stop defense!"

Pegasus raised his eyebrow, "I don't understand."

"Well since your toon dark magician girl is technically in defense mode, this card will switch her to attack mode, bringing her out of toon world."

His enemy sighed still confused about Yami's plan. "This makes no sense…why would you draw her out of toon world. It's not like you can destroy either of them…unless….No!"

Yami smirked, "Yes Pegasus, now dark magician come out from your hiding place and destroy Toon World!"

Pegasus gasped as the dark magician arose from his hiding place and fired a blast at Toon World, destroying it. Once it was gone, the rest of his toons were too destroyed costing him, 1000 life points.

"Yay! Yami's winning now!" Lexi said as she checked the score on Pegasus's side.

"Alright bro! I knew you could do it!" Yugi said.

Yami gave them a smile and then waited for Pegasus to make his next turn. Back and forth the duel raged on with neither side willing to give up. By then, the water in Jamie's case had filled up to her neck. She did her best not to panic as she held onto the sides of the case to keep her head above the water.

"Hahahaha you'll never defeat me Yami. There isn't a single card in your deck that can destroy me!"

Yami narrowed his eyes and then drew the card that would decide the fate of the duel.

"I now sacrifice my two monsters…and give up their powers to summon, the Magician of Black Chaos!"

Pegasus's eyes grew large. "Oh no…how can this be!"

Yami cracked a smile at Jamie and his friends, "get ready to go home guys! Magician, attack!"

Pegasus gasped as his final monster was destroyed, bringing his life points down to zero. Jamie gasped as the case shattered into pieces, releasing her from a watery tomb. Her friends then ran to her, helping her up in the heavy dress.

"Jamie are you ok?" Lexi asked.

She coughed, "I'll live that's for sure."

Pegasus growled with rage and then sighed. "So…you won the duel little Yami…I suppose that means I better keep my end of the deal."

Yami nodded as he gathered up his cards and then waited for him to free Seto. Once he did, he harnessed the power of his own millennium item, making the symbol glow on his forehead. The group glanced at him in amazement as he lifted his hand towards Pegasus.

"W-what are you doing!" Pegasus asked.

"Ensuring that what happened to my friends won't happen to anyone else! Mind Crush!"

Pegasus screamed as a wave of energy invaded his mind and shattered all the evil inside of it. He then fell onto his back and his millennium eye popped out of his socket. Jamie and the gang watched as it rolled towards them, landing by Jamie's feet.

She glanced at Yami who nodded for her to pick it up. "It'll be nice to have with our project."

The gang laughed and then watched as Jamie picked up the item.

Yami walked over to them with a smile, "Let's go home."

They all nodded in agreement and then went to walk back to the castle. When Jamie began to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her hand gently. She glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment before turning around to face him completely.

"Thank you for helping me." He said.

She smiled, "Thank you for coming all this way to save me. I'm sure Pegasus didn't expect you to show up."

Yami laughed, "Yeah right. He would have did anything to make sure I came here…which is why he took you."

She looked down at her hands with the eye in it. "Here, you should have this. You won it fair and square."

He chuckled, "Thanks, but there is something I would much rather have…"

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before he stepped closer to her. Gently he moved some of her wet hair out of her face, allowing the moonlight to illuminate her face. He loved the way her eyes glowed in the light and how fragile she seemed.

Knowing what he wanted, Jamie placed her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He lowered his head to hers, pressing their lips together softly. Jamie's breath became uneven as he pulled away slowly and then recaptured her lips in a deeper show of affection. She moaned softly against him loving how dominate he was over her. After a few more seconds he finally stopped the kiss, staring at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Let's go home." He whispered as he took her hand and led her towards the castle.

Once everyone got themselves all packed up, they boarded the ship back to Battle City, where they're next journey would soon begin.


End file.
